Finding You
by chumchum2
Summary: Ally is 18 and pregnant and Austin is he father. He doesn't know, neither does her boyfriend Dallas. Combine that and a jealous Austin equals trouble brewing for Ally! May turn into M rating! Don't know! Read and Review! Nuff Said yo.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Realizations**

**A/N: New story! K…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Nuff said.**

When I first found out I was pregnant with Austin's child, it was during the summertime.

_I woke up sick in the morning with a sick feeling._

_ I walked to the bathroom heading to the toilet bowl. I threw up and wiped my mouth with my arm. _

_I wondered why I was vomiting all of the sudden. I counted my fingers to make sure I didn't miss it._

_It was more than a week and I missed it. I recounted and I realized I had "it" with Austin 2 days ago. _

_I felt my stomach, and I felt a small bump._

_I was pregnant, with Austin's child._

I told everyone except Austin or my boyfriend Dallas. My parents, when I told them, they handed me my stuff and money to survive on my own. Austin, a singer now, still keeps in touch with me by text.

I sighed, and looked at my belly. Now 2 months pregnant, you can see the baby bump starting to form but you can't see it well.

My best friend, Trish and her boyfriend Dez have been taking care of me since they found out my pregnancy.

I felt my phone ring, and I looked at the ID and it said, **_Austin_**. Smiling to myself, I picked it up.

"Hey there, beautiful." Austin said.

I rolled my eyes. "Austin, I got a boyfriend."

I can feel him tense up and then relaxes saying, "You know you like me better than him."

I snort. As if I do. "Dream on, Austin, because he's mine."

"Whatever…" he mumbles and I laughed lightly.

I already knew Austin had a major crush on me. Not those minor crushes, _major crush _on me. He sang me a love song declaring his love for me, and kept on pestering on how he loves me and I should go out with him, during my senior year in high school.

Talk about man altering egos.

It was sweet and everything, but I turned him down saying, "Sorry, Austin…I got the eyes for Dallas…"

I felt like I killed a puppy. His facial emotions were a cross between anger and sadness as well as something else?

Was it jealousy?

I didn't notice Austin was talking until I heard him call my name over the receiver.

"Ally? Hello?" he said.

"Huh?"

"Oh…you're still there. I was asking how you and Dallas are?" he asked.

Instantly I perked my head up and smiled saying, "Oh we are really good! We have been together for…2 years already and 3 months. I'm going on a date with him to celebrate our 3 month anniversary!"

"Oh…um…I got to go Ally…talk to you later, 'kay?" he said quite _annoyed_?

Or was it my hormones going wacky?

We hung up, and I shrugged and instantly my shoulders droop down at the sight of my small apartment. The paint was chipping and the bathroom is disgusting.

I sighed in despair and opened my fridge getting out pickles and ice cream, as my mouth was watering, when I was craving for them last night.

Devouring my snack quickly, I looked at the time: 5:00 P.M. I needed to get ready for my date with Dallas.

I ran upstairs to get ready, pushing my thoughts about my pregnancy and Austin behind me.

**A/N: Hmm….**

**Ashley Xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Date Nights**

**A/N: Kay guys…here's the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: You know what I mean. Nuff said**.

I opened my closet frowning at the old, torn, and worn out dresses I have.

When I was looking, I found a black mini dress. It was the dress Trish bought me on my 17th birthday.

Wondering if it will fit me, I tried it on. I looked at myself at the mirror. My jaw dropped at the sight of myself. I looked beautiful, all I needed was makeup.

I rushed to my bathroom and applied some makeup. I heard a knock at my door, while I was applying lipstick.

Knowing it was Dallas, I opened the door. "Hey Dallas!" I exclaimed happily.

"Hey Ally, ready for our date?" Dallas asked, pecking me on the cheek.

"Yeah, let me just get my shoes, okay?" I said and he nodded his head, smiling.

I ran to my room to get my black pumps and I slipped them on. I got my purse and heaved a heavy sigh, feeling accomplished and ready for my date.

I walked out and locked the door.

(Line Break)

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked Dallas when we got in the car, driving to the place of our date.

He chuckles and says, "It's a surprise."

I pout and crossed my arms. "Not fair! Can you give me a hint, though?" I asked.

He sighs and tells me, "Nope! Sorry Ally, but you're going to have to wait."

"Fine, if it's bad, you owe me." I said nonchalantly.

Dallas rolls his eyes and kept on driving.

It took us 15 minutes to get to the place. When we got there, Dallas told me to close my eyes.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Come on Ally! Close them! It's a _nice_ surprise!" he said frustrated.

"I don't like the way you said 'nice' but I will close my eyes." I said, closing my eyes.

"Good! No peeking!" he said.

He helped me out of the car, and guided me to our date. Every 5 seconds he would say, "You're getting closer…"

I couldn't take it anymore, thanks to my mood swings, I said, "Hurry up Dallas! Damn it!"

"Okay…gosh! We're here! Open your eyes!" he said.

I opened my eyes and saw a picnic set up near a beautiful lake. Without any reason I started crying.

Dallas looked at me amused and asked, "Why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know…everything?!" I replied and sobbed even harder.

"Uh…okay…" he said, freaked out by obnoxious behavior.

I wiped my tears and we sat at on the picnic blanket.

We disputed the food and I was the first to finish eating.

"Whoa…Ally…are you okay? You've been acting weird? You've been acting like a pregnant lady. Well the symptoms of a pregnant lady." He said.

_He knows…_ I thought worriedly.

"Um…" I started.

"You're pregnant aren't you? I knew you were! I'm going to be a dad!" he said happily.

"You knew?!" I asked with bewilderment.

"Sure I did! That bump shows on that dress of yours." He replied.

I looked at my dress and I saw the small baby bump, showing through the tight dress.

Stupid dress.

"Yes, Dallas I am _pregnant_ but…um-"I said cut off by Dallas who says, "Well, spit it Ally!"

"You're not the father." I said breathlessly.

Dallas face twisted with annoyance and anger as he darkly says, "Who is the father, Ally?"

"Um…" I said looking at my fingers.

"Who is IT?" Dallas asked, getting angry.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked, getting angry myself.

"So I can kill that whore that slept with my girlfriend!" he shouted.

"It was _before_ I even dated you!" I shouted back.

He came forward and slapped me. "Tell me who is it is Ally, or I will give you a whole bunch of pain."

"No, I won't tell you jerk!" I shrieked. He slapped me again and I stood up and ran, tears trailing down my red cheeks.

"You won't get away from this Ally!" Dallas shouted in the distance.

When I reached my house, I dialed the first person on my contacts list: Trish.

It's time for some serious girl talk.

A/N: Tune in and review!

Ashley xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Girl Talk**

**A/N: Sorry I kept you guys waiting…Glee is addicting.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I am talking about. Nuff said.**

2 rings later, Trish answered her phone.

"Hey Ally, what's up?"

"Um…Dallas is going to slap the hell out of me if I don't tell him who is the father of the child!" I cried.

"Ally…" Trish started.

"What the hell am I going to do? Tell Austin he is the father of this child and come and protect me? That ridiculous!" I said.

"Yes, that is exactly what you need to do." Trish said.

"Good, cause I was thinking that too." I said nervously.

"Do you want me to come over so we can _both_ tell Austin?" Trish asked.

"Yes…bring pickles too." I sniffed and sat on the couch hugging my knees.

"Okay…I will bring tissues too…be right there!" she replied and then hanged up.

I sighed and hugged my knees tightly thinking, _what am I going to do?_

(Line Break)

Trish came as quick as she came, meaning 10 minutes.

"Hey Trish, thanks for coming…" I said, opening the door for her to come in.

"No problem. Now…here are some pickles and ice cream and tissues…" she replied.

"Thanks…let's head to my room and let's skype Austin..." I said, already heading to my room.

I got my laptop and opened skype. I dialed Austin to come on to video chat.

He came on instantly, saying, "Hey Ally! Hey Trish!"

"Hey Austin!" Trish said and I kept quiet and looked at my fingers.

I felt Austin's eyes looking at me intensely and he murmured some words to Trish. Trish sighed and murmured some words back.

"WHAT?! S-she can't be! How can she be? Why didn't she tell me?" he started to ask Trish.

I heard Trish hiss, "Shut up!" and Austin whispered some words to her.

"Ally…is it true? Y-you are pregnant?" Austin asked.

I nodded and looked away. "W-who is the father?" he asked me.

"You." Trish and I said in unison, looking at him.

"That's it. I am coming to your house Ally. You can't be on your own." Austin said firmly and closed the video chat window.

"He can't come here! Trish, what am I going to do?" I exclaimed.

Trish sighed and asked, "How many months are you pregnant, Ally?"

"2 months going 3." I replied.

"Okay well, and then you have an abusive boyfriend…so Austin can protect you. Just trust him okay?" Trish said empathically, patting my knee.

"Okay…" I replied unsure of myself.

"Good. Maybe you might fall in love with Austin. Look I got to go. Dez is waiting for me to go to the movies." Trish said, checking her watch.

"Okay, bye Trish."

"Bye Ally!"

When Trish left I cried myself to sleep, having nightmares of Dallas and eating ice cream.

(Line Break)

The next morning, I got my songbook/diary and started a new entry:

_Dear diary,_

_I went on my third anniversary date with Dallas. I finally saw the bad side of him when he found out I was pregnant. He slapped me! When I told Austin about my pregnancy he kind of flipped and told me he is coming here. What am I going to do?_

_Love always,_

_Ally xoxo_

I went to the bathroom to take a shower. After I took a shower, I decided to wear something warm, since it is the fall.

I headed out and walked to my car to buy coffee.

"Hey Ally…" a familiar voice said.

I looked at the person and shock overwhelmed me.

"Austin? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah…how are you?" he asked.

Stunned by the sight of my best friend, I said, "F-fine thank you."

"Where are you heading to at this time?"

"To the coffee shop." I replied.

"What are you going to do next?"

I narrowed my eyes at Austin, who coolly leans on the side of my car.

Jerk.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

He mimics my words and says, "Because I do."

Cross out 'jerk' and replace it with 'asshole'.

I pushed him off my car and pointed a finger at his chest.

"Listen here, Austin. You came here to protect me and our child. I didn't come here to listen and answer your fucking questions on where I'm going. I go where I please. Fuck off." I said angry and annoyed of his behavior.

He smirked and turned dead serious. "Mood swings kicking in. Hmm…a bit of sass in there don't you think?" he said.

I slapped him on the face. "What happened to you? You were all nice and shit and now you are acting like and ass." I said.

He chuckles. "Maybe I am pissed because the girl I loved in high school got pregnant with me and is currently being abused. Oh yeah, and is destroying my career and my relationship with my girlfriend."

_Career? Girlfriend? _"Asshole." I muttered and got inside my car, driving to the coffee shop.

"I am only being nice to you because you are just any friend!" Austin shouted behind me as I drove to the coffee shop.

_One hell of a father he is going to be. _I thought, gritting my teeth and clutching to the driving wheel as I drove like a madwoman.

A/N: Review!

Ashley xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Coffee Fights**

**A/N: Woo!**

**BlackWolfe: Aww! Sorry I made you sad! Don't worry they will have a better relationship!**

**URxGORGEx: I am snorting with laughter right now.**

**Shout outs too: BlackWolfe, URxGORGEx, Hannie597, and PhoebeHalliwell23!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Nuff said.**

When I reached the coffee shop, I got out of the car, a little calm.

Opening the door, I smelled the fresh pastries and coffee smacking me in the face.

I felt my mouth water and I went inside.

I sat down at a table and took out the menu, ordering coffee and 5 cookies. The waitress looked at me for a second and walked off to get my food and coffee.

I took out my songbook/diary and wrote a few stuff in there. While I was writing, I felt someone sit next to me.

I looked sideways while writing and I saw it was Austin.

"Hello Ally, I didn't know you would be here." Austin said.

"Leave me alone." I muttered and continued writing.

Right on cue, his phone starts ringing. As if I wasn't there he was talking so loud so I could hear him.

"Hey Cassidy…uh huh…wow really? No way! Okay I will pick you up at 7…uh huh. Love you too! Yeah I-" he said, probably talking to his girlfriend

"Shut up!" I shrieked for only him _and_ the person on the phone to hear.

He shot me a dirty glance and continued talking.

"Um…no…just a friend…yeah…love you!" he said and hanged up.

"What the hell? How dare you interrupt me and my girlfriend on the phone!" he exclaimed.

When my cookies and coffee arrived, I replied with, "Whatever."

Without asking, he took a cookie from my plate.

"Hey!" I said annoyed.

"What?" he said innocently, munching on my cookie.

I pout and I took the plate and tried to protect it by hover over them.

When I was finished with my coffee and cookies and stood up and placed the money on the table.

Since Austin was beside me, I said, "Move Austin."

He sticks out his tongue and says, "Make me."

Brat.

So I pushed him and he landed on the floor. I started to laugh and he was red faced and sputtering unrecognizable words.

I walked out of the café still laughing.

(Line Break)

I enter my apartment, and I sat down plopping on my couch.

Heaving a sigh my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said answering the call.

"Ally…" a voice said. Dallas.

"What do you want Dallas?" I spat.

"I want to know the father of that child." He said.

"Why? To punch the hell out of him? Well you can't! And on the second thought, we were never going to have a child in the first place!" I shrieked.

I hear him scoff, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"The question is: were we even meant to be Dallas. Quit being oblivious! I broke up with you the second you even slapped me! Fuck off!" I said and hung up the phone before he even said anything else.

I heard the door knock. Walking up to get it, I open the door.

I feel strong arms grab me. I scream trashing and flailing wildly.

"Let me go!" I shrieked and I kicked the person in the balls.

The person groans and a flash of blonde hair falls to the ground.

It was Austin.

Clutching his privates, he starts cursing.

"What the hell Austin!" I shrieked.

"No! Wrong question! What the hell _Ally_!" he shouts, still on the ground. I help him up and take him to my apartment.

We sat on the couch and I brought some ice cream and we started to eat.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked.

He looks at his watch, and says, "Sure."

Picking a movie out, I picked "Grownups".

I sat back down and started the movie.

(Line Break)

In the middle of the movie, Austin shifted his arm on my back and scoots closer to me.

I pushed his arm off and say, "You have a girlfriend, remember."

"Right!" he says and chuckles lightly.

He looks at his watch and starts to get up.

Pausing the movie, I ask him, "What's going on?"

"I have to pick up Cassidy at the airport. She is coming here to visit you too! Isn't that great?" he says happily.

I wrinkle my nose in distaste. I have a bad feeling.

"Alright…go…" I said and played the movie again keeping my eyes on the screen.

"Okay! See you later." He says and exits my apartment.

Even if I didn't meet Cassidy yet, I had a bad feeling about her.

(Line Break)

Austin enters my apartment with a blond girl and suitcases. They were giggling like two bitches looking at guys, except one was a boy.

On the other hand I was sitting down with my songbook/diary writing another entry:

_Dear diary,_

_Dallas and I officially break up. And Austin has the nerve to bring his girlfriend to my territory. Apparently he has changed…a lot. From being that sweet, cute, puppy eyed teen he used to be. I miss that Austin. Fame has changed him. I guess that's what happens when you are a rock star. Right?_

_Much love,_

_Ally xoxo_

I looked up and stood to greet Cassidy. She was pretty, with the features of blue eyes, blond hair, and a nose bud in her nose.

"Ally, this is Cassidy, Cassidy this is Ally." Austin said.

I nodded and smiled. Cassidy smiled and shook my hand.

"Alright…I will be back. I have to get some stuff from my car…okay?"

We both nodded and when he exited, Cassidy's smile disappeared, turning into a scowl.

"You got pregnant by my boyfriend." She said.

"Yeah I did, what about it?" I replied coolly, looking in her piercing blue eye.

"Hope that baby won't turn deformed and ugly like you." She replied smugly.

It's on bitch.

"Well at least my baby will have some beauty in it unlike you, bitch." I spat.

Cassidy took my arm and dug her sharp fingernails in my flesh and said, "Back off my boyfriend and I will put some deformity in that baby, got it?"

I nod, and Cassidy releases my arm. Blood was tricking down and Austin came back in.

It's going to be a long night.

A/N: ;D Review.

Ashley xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Cassidy and Austin**

**A/N: Enjoyed those reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story. Nuff said.**

The month of November ended fast and it was December officially. Which means Christmas shopping was almost here and my 3rd month pregnant.

My Christmas is going to be officially spoiled because of a certain two lovebirds.

Yep, Austin and Cassidy.

For the past month, I have been in a grumpy mood because everywhere I go I see them kissing.

So instead of looking at them, I walk out and go to Trish's house.

"They are like sucking each other faces!" I said to Trish while I was sipping coffee at the café.

Trish makes a disgusted face and drinks her coffee too.

We were at the café, just talking at a booth, drinking coffee and eating donuts on this chilly morning.

I sigh and eat a donut.

"Well, you will have to do something. Besides you can't be going to my house _every time_." Trish said.

I nod, agreeing with her and she takes a donut as well.

When we were done with our donuts and coffee, I paid for our stuff and walked out with Trish.

(Line Break)

When I said my goodbyes to Trish, I opened my apartment door to find Cassidy and Austin still making out.

I couldn't take in my annoyance.

"Get a room! Damn! No one wants to see two people sucking up their faces! Just kiss like normal people!" I shouted and walked out of my living room, heading to my room, shutting slamming the door loudly.

I need to control my mood swings.

I huffed out a loud sigh and pulled out my songbook/diary to write a song. When I was finished, I sang it out softly:

You know the bed feels warmer

**Sleeping here alone**

**You know I dream in color**

**And do the things I want**

**You think you've got the best of me**

**Think you've had enough the last laugh**

**Bet you think that everything good is gone**

**Think you left me broken down**

**Think that I'd come running back**

**Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong**

**Chorus:**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**

**Bridge:**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**

**They told you I was moving on, over you**

**[From: .net ]**

**You didn't think that I'd come back**

**I'd come back swinging**

**You tried to break me, but you see**

**Chorus:**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**

**Bridge:**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**

**Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**

**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me**

**You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning**

**In the end**

**[Repeat chorus][Repeat bridge x2]**

**I'm not alone (1)**

I smiled at my work and I shut my songbook closed. I opened my bedroom door and went out to only see Austin standing at the door.

I glared at him asking, "What are you doing?"

He puts his hands in surrender. "I was kissing Cassidy and then I heard a pretty voice and then I followed it." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Call me down when you're done sucking Cassidy's face, so I can order pizza."

I was about to close the door, but Austin's hand stopped me.

"Wait, was that _you_ singing?" he asked overwhelmed.

I snort laughed and said, "Who else Austin?"

"Wow…did you write the song too? I mean, I knew you wrote songs, but…yeah." He said, looking at me.

"But what Austin?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"It's just that I never…really thought you were that good." He replied.

Excuse me.

"Well for your information, I _did_ write that song. Now if you don't mind, I got stuff to do and if you haven't noticed but you girlfriend is waiting." I said and closed the door.

I hear him sigh and shuffle away. Was he disappointed?

I shrugged and picked up my cellphone to order pizza.

(Line Break)

I heard the front door knock and rushed to open it.

When I opened it, I saw the pizza guy. I smiled at him and gave him the cash and took the boxes of pizza.

I put the boxes of pizza and said, "Lunch's ready!"

Surprisingly, the only person that showed was Austin.

His facial expression was annoyed.

"Hmm…where's your soul mate?" I asked while serving myself some pizza and sitting down, eating it.

He glares at me and took some pizza and sat next down to me.

"Cassidy went to a party, and I got in an argument with her." He says.

I stopped eating my pizza and started at him.

This is why he was annoyed?

"Well then, why don't you apologize?" I said, stating the obvious solution.

"Oh yeah! Thanks! Want to go to the party to? I mean you should have some fun too. You've been looking tense." He says looking at me.

I blush crept up my cheeks. I thought about it before saying: "Yes."

(Line Break)

I ran to my room and picked out a dress. It was another mini dress, except it had ruffles and was dark blue.

I curled my hair and put on some make up.

I slipped on some dark blue heels and took my purse.

"Whoa…Ally, you look…amazing." Austin said looking at my body, checking me up and down.

I smiled and said, "Austin, eyes up here."

He blushes and we exit my apartment, heading to his car.

His car was a black sleek Porsche. My jaw dropped and Austin smirks and punches my arm playfully.

"Impressive, right?" he said and enters the car.

I enter the car too and strap my seatbelt.

We started driving and started talking like normal people.

"So…how is the pregnancy going for you?" he asked.

"Not bad. Just the regular cravings of food and unrestless mood swings, you know?"

He nods and asks me, "Have you been to the doctor yet?"

Surprised of this question, I answer, "No…I haven't."

Austin turns towards me and says, "Ally! A journey for a _safe_ and healthy pregnancy is to _go_ to the hospital for checkups every month!"

Touched, I squeezed his hand that was on the armrest of the car and said, "Austin, it's sweet that you care, but when do I have time to go to the hospital?"

"I am going to take you to the hospital tomorrow." He said firmly and before you know it, we were at the party.

The house was crazy and there were drunken people everywhere.

I wrinkle my nose at the smell of alcohol and kept near Austin.

When we got inside of the house, Austin ditches me to find Cassidy to apologize.

I sat down and listened to the upbeat music.

A man passes me and brings me a drink.

"For you pretty lady." He says and winks.

I took it and sniffed and realized it was vodka.

I took a sip and felt dizzy. The drink was too strong. After a few more sips, I got used to the taste and took another drink.

As I drank, I felt really dizzy and I knew I was already drunk. **(A/N: Let's pretend the baby WILL NOT have birth defects from Ally's drinking. Okay? Yeah? It will have a much an happier ending if the baby didn't have birth defects. Sorry about that.)**

I felt my mind spin and I started staggering to a blond haired dude.

I tapped his shoulder and he turned around, and I realized it was Austin.

He was apparently mad at Cassidy, who was with another guy.

I giggle and kissed Austin on the lips. "Hi Austin!"

Cassidy and Austin's facial expressions change to shock.

That was all I could remember.

A/N: Review! Christmas is almost here!

(1) I do not own Kelly Clarkson's song, Stronger.

Ashley xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Mistakes**

**A/N: I don't have anything to say. ENJOY! If you have any questions, PLEASE PM me. Makes life easier.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

I crack open my eyes and I find myself in my room. I sit up and I find Austin next to me, shirtless.

He was muscular and toned and without caring I trailed at finger on his abs.

His eyes flutter open and he stares at me. He smirks and says, "Morning beautiful, you know, you were an awesome kisser last night."

_Kisser? I kissed him last night? _ Austin must of saw my confusion because he says, "Wait, you don't remember?"

I shook my head. He sighs and says, "Get comfortable, because what you did last night was…childish and embarrassing."

He started the tale:

_I was breaking up with Cassidy when I saw her with another guy making out. You came and were drunk, tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around and you kissed me saying, "Hi Austin!" _

_I was shocked and Cassidy was shocked as well. I knew you were drunk and I told you, "Let's go home." and grabbed your hand._

_You trashed around and were screaming, "No I wanna go play!" and stuff._

"Hold on," I said, interrupting the story. "I did that?"

Austin nods and I blush saying, "Go on."

He nods and continues.

_After bribing you with pickles, I finally got you inside the car. You turned on my stereo sing along to songs so loud. I turned off the radio and you started crying. I turned it back on and it kept you satisfied. _

_When we got to your apartment, you got out to the car and ran towards me and said, "Give me a piggyback ride now!" _

_When I said "no" you had a temper tantrum and I was frustrated at that point and gave you a piggyback ride at that point._

_When we got inside of your apartment, I got you off of my back and then…_

"Then what, Austin?" I asked, impatient.

He sucked in his breath and said, looking in my eye, "You tried to seduce me."

"What the hell? I did not try to!" I exclaimed.

"Um…Ally you were the drunken person here. You don't remember a _thing_." Austin stated.

He was right. I sighed and said, "Go on…"

He smirks and continues.

_So yeah, you tried to seduce me. You kissed my lips. I was trying to protest and everything to stop you, but you just put a finger on my lips telling me to be quiet._

_"Shhh…" you said and started trailing kisses down my neck._

_And then we ended here before you know it. You took off my shirt and started kissing my abs. Luckily I stopped you before I went too far._

I stared at him. I was in shock of what I did.

"Well…I better get dressed so I and take you to the hospital, like I promised." Austin said, getting out of my bed and walked out of my room.

I went and took a shower, regretting going to that party.

(Line break)

We drove to the hospital in comfortable silence.

When we got to the hospital, Austin went to the receptionist office to ask about our appointment.

On the other hand, I was nervous as hell, shaking and looking around nervously.

When Austin came back, he saw this, and sat down and pulled me in a hug and held my hand.

"I'm scared Austin." I whispered.

"There is nothing to be scared about." He murmurs in my ear.

I felt his hot breath on my neck as he breathes.

"Ms. Ally Dawson?" a nurse called.

I stood up and said, "That's me."

The nurse smiled and said, "Right this way please."

I didn't realize I was still holding Austin's hand until we were following the nurse.

I decided to leave it that way. Besides a little comfort would be nice.

"Here is your room, the doctor will be here shortly." The nurse said and gave me a reassuring smile.

I smiled back and walked inside of the room.

I sat on the hospital bed, while Austin sat on a nearby chair.

A few minutes later, a lady in came in.

"Hi," she said. "My name is Doctor Gray. How are you guys doing?"

"We are both doing well. I am Ally, and this…is Austin." I said.

"Any problems with pregnancy, Ally?" Dr. Gray asked.

"Well just the regular morning sickness and craving of food…oh…and headaches sometimes." I said.

Dr. Gray scribbles some notes in her notepad and nods saying, "That's normal…" and looks at me and Austin.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Dr. Gray asked.

Austin and I stared at her for a second and laughed.

"Sorry, but no, we are not a couple." Austin said.

Dr. Gray's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Then how did she-"she started, but I cut her off by saying, "Please don't ask that question. There is a lot of stuff I don't want to recall."

Dr. Gray chuckles and says, "Well Ally, I would like you to lie down here and we will get started."

I lied down and Dr. Gray pushed my shirt, showing my round belly and put some cold gel-like stuff on there.

She got out a wand (A/N: I have no idea what it is actually called, but tell me if you know!) and told Austin to turn off the lights.

When the lights went off, Dr. Gray put the wand over my belly and the screen beside us was showing everything.

"Hm…it was right…oh wait! There it is…here is the baby." Dr. Gray said.

Austin and I faced the screen and we saw the baby in my tummy, curled up and heart was beating.

"Whoa…" said Austin.

"Wow…" I said.

Dr. Gray chuckles and asked, "Would you like to know the gender of the baby?"

I looked at Austin and he shook his head 'no', smiling.

I smiled back and turned to Dr. Gray.

"No thanks, we would like it to be a surprise." I said to Dr. Gray.

Dr. Gray nods and says, "Come back in a month or so, okay Ally? Nice to meet you two. And Austin, she's a keeper."

Austin and I turned red and Dr. Gray laughs and winks, exiting the room.

I knew I hated surprises, but this one was one to keep.

A/N: REVIEW!

Ashley xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Baby and Child Shopping**

**A/N: Heads up! Did I surprise you? ;D**

**Shout out to my wonderful supporter, BlackWolfe AND as well as URxGORGEx, PhoebeHalliwell23, and Nkcandygirl. You guys are awesome! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

When we got out of the hospital and reached my apartment, we saw Cassidy at my door.

Austin tensed up and looked away, obviously displeased with her presence.

I rolled my eyes. It's ridiculous how boys act when they see their ex right in front of them.

"Hey Cassidy, what are you doing here?" I said politely.

She looks at me with her cold blue eyes and looks at Austin and back at me.

"I came here to get my stuff…I have a flight later." She replied.

I nodded and walked over and open my apartment door and allowed Cassidy inside and Austin followed along, keeping his distance, and sat on the couch.

I led Cassidy to the place where her suitcases were and handed them to her. Surprisingly, they were light like a feather.

"Thanks Ally, I hope you have a safe pregnancy." Cassidy said and forced a smile.

I forced a smile as well, thinking when this bitch is out of here.

She left and closed the door and my smile vanished. I heaved a sigh. I headed towards the fridge, until I heard a melodic tune. Someone was playing the guitar and singing.

I shuffled towards the sound quietly, and peeked at the person. Unsurprisingly, it was Austin.

He stops playing and says, "Ally, I know your there."

I blushed red and said, "You got me!" and chuckled nervously.

(A/N: Let's just say Austin knows how to write his own songs.)

"You're really good! I see why you wanted to be a singer." I said, impressed.

He nods and smiles and says, "Yeah, that's why I am a singer…I wrote a song…want to hear it?"

I smiled and nod.

He begins to sing:

**Honestly, why are my clothes out on the street**

**Honestly, I think you've lost your mind**

**I cant believe I came home to find my car keyed**

**Honestly I'm way too tired to fight**

**Round and round drama every time**

**I'ma go cause I got no**

**problem with saying goodbye**

**Is it wrong that I'm gonna be**

**having the time of my life**

**Cause deep down I know**

**I should cry I should scream**

**and get down on my knees**

**I should say that I need you here**

**But I'm gonna party tonight**

**Cause honestly I just don't care**

**Honestly I just don't care**

**Honestly everybody's stoked I'm finally free**

**And honestly my phones blowing up tonight**

**So I'll go out get drunk again**

**Make out with all your dumb friends**

**tag your face just to rub it in**

**I'ma go cause I got no**

**problem with saying goodbye**

**Is it wrong that I'm gonna be**

**having the time of my life**

**Cause deep down I know**

**I should cry I should scream**

**and get down on my knees**

**I should say that I need you here**

**But I'm gonna party tonight**

**Cause honestly I just don't care**

**[ From: .net ]**

**Honestly I just don't care**

**So don't roll up when they're playing my song**

**Don't act right when you know you're dead wrong**

**You're out of line, out of line goodnight**

**I'm undercover, you can drop that bomb**

**It's a little too late cause I'm already gone**

**I'm already gone**

**Honestly you did it to yourself**

**So don't blame me**

**I'ma go cause I got no**

**problem with saying goodbye**

**Is it wrong that I'm gonna be**

**having the time of my life**

**Cause deep down I know**

**I should cry I should scream**

**and get down on my knees**

**I should say that I need you here**

**But I'm gonna party tonight**

**I'ma go cause I got no**

**problem with saying goodbye**

**Is it wrong that I'm gonna be**

**having the time of my life**

**Cause deep down I know**

**I should cry I should scream**

**and get down on my knees**

**I should say that I need you here**

**But I'm gonna party tonight**

**Cause honestly I just don't care**

**Honestly I just don't care**

**Honestly I just don't care**

**Honestly I just don't care**

**Honestly I just don't care (1)**

I clapped and smiled when he finished singing!

"Bravo!" I said and Austin smiled, eyes glinting with happiness.

Austin frowns and whispered, "Do you know that was about my break up with Cassidy?"

I was about to shake my head no, but Austin continued talking.

"I never really loved Cassidy, she was snobby and a bitch. Every week, she would host an extravaganza party and make out or have sex with someone. I never really cared about her, but I was just using her like for popularity, you know...yeah."

I couldn't help it, but I hugged him. He really needed it.

"Tell you what, Austin, how about we go explore the mall?" I asked.

He thinks about it for a second and nods gleefully.

"Okay, let me get ready…" I said and went to my room to get ready.

(Line Break)

Once we reached the mall, Austin jumped out of my car, like a kid on Christmas. I giggled at his childishness and told him to stop acting so childish.

He rolls his eyes and continues jumping.

"Well, Austin, where do you want to go first?" I asked.

He looks around and points at a store called, Toys R Us (2).

"Hell no Austin." I said. He pouts and gives me the puppy eyes.

_Don't look Ally…_ I told myself silently and looked at Austin again, the face was too much to resist.

"Fine…" I said sighing.

"Yay!" Austin says excitedly and takes my hand and pulls me toward the store.

(Line Break)

I come out of Toy R Us, with bags stuffed animals and lots of toys. Austin on the other hand, was holding bags of video games.

Not that far I see a baby outlet store called, Lucy's Baby Store (3).

I grabbed Austin's hand this time and dragged him towards the store.

When Austin saw the store, his expression grows brighter.

"Great thinking Ally!" he says and we walk in the store.

The store was cute with baby needs everywhere.

"Aw! Look at all this stuff Austin!" I cried.

Austin wraps his arm around me and I didn't mind this time.

We walk towards the cribs section, and analyze the cribs.

We picked on a crib that could be either for a baby girl or boy.

We bought more stuff, like a rocking chair and a high table.

When finished picking our stuff, we went to check out to purchase.

Austin pulls out his credit card and I stop him.

"No Austin, I should pay." I said, looking at him.

He chuckles and looks at me seriously.

"Ally, your parents abandoned you with a limited amount of cash and you have no job. Do you really think you can pay for all of this?" he whispered in my ear.

I flushed red with embarrassment and shook my head 'no'.

"Good," he says and ruffles my hair. "now let me pay , okay Ally?"

He pays for our stuff and we walk out the store.

When we walked out of the store we heard, "GUYS I HAVE FOUND AUSTIN MOON!"

Someone help us.

"Austin…"

"Don't say anything, I advise you to RUN!" he says running and puts our stuff in the car and waits for me to get in.

I start the car and it wouldn't start the first time.

I look out behind us and I see a flashes of cameras and reporters heading to my car.

I restart the car and it starts, roaring with life.

I reversed and drove forward, not even looking back.

Little did I know a sneaky reporter took a picture of us, in the store, arm to arm like a couple.

**A/N: I am going to be posting a poll! Which gender do you think the baby will be? Will it be a girl, or boy? I will update on Friday and Sat!**

**(1) I do not own "Honestly" by Hot Chelle Rae. Love that band.**

**(2) I do not own Toy R Us.**

**(3) I do not own this if there is an actual store of this. Which I hopefully doubt.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Retarded People**

**A/N: Hmmm…..did I also say I will update today? No? Oh well SURPRISE! Omg! I was watching the news (Good Morning America, which I do not own) and they said someone tried to kill Justin** **Bebier. I was like wtf? What the hell is wrong with people some days? Dayumm…they have problems…just sayin'. -_-"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, just the story.**

When Austin and I reached my apartment, I started laughing.

Austin looks at me and asks, "What's SO funny about being chased by the press?!"

I laughed harder and wiped my tears.

Something is wrong with me.

Austin rolls his eyes and gets out of the car and opens my car trunk, where all the things we bought were stashed inside.

Like a gentleman, he grabs the bags and calls me over to open the apartment door.

I get up and take my keys and open the door.

Austin puts the stuff inside and closes my car trunk.

"Thanks Austin…" I said.

"No problem, besides a soon-to-be-dad got to do what a dad got to do." He replies and rubs the baby bump.

I giggle and push him back inside the apartment.

(Line Break)

I was on the couch writing in my diary:

_Dear Diary,_

_Austin took me shopping. Well…I took Austin shopping. I didn't know he was…childish. He LITTERLY took us to Toys R Us. We bought a lot of toys. It was fun. And we went to buy stuff for the baby. Yep, a crib, rocking chair, and others. I don't think I will have enough space to put everything. I may have to buy a new house. Oh and the press…goodness…they were chasing us like maniacs! Oh well. See you later!_

_Much Love,_

_Ally xoxo_

As I closed my journal, someone sat on top me.

I felt squished and I tried to push the person, who was Austin off.

"Get the hell off of me Austin what the- how much do you fucking weigh?! 2,000?!" I shrieked trashing on the couch, laughing.

"Hmmm…not quite, Ally. Hey! I am a growing boy!" he says, still sitting on top me.

Then I got an idea. I stopped trashing, sucked in my breath and lay still, fluttering my eyelids close.

"Ally? Did I suffocate you? Ally answer me…ALLY?! Oh my god! Did I kill you?!" I hear Austin say.

I want to laugh so bad.

"Wait! I can do mouth to mouth!" he says.

_Wait, what? What the-_ I thought until I lost my train of thought as Austin places his mouth on top of mine.

Holy shit.

Austin puffs air into me, as if I was a dead civilian.

I open my eyes and he was still doing mouth to mouth.

I tap his shoulder and he opens his eyes and looks into my eyes.

He removes his mouth and my mouth has a tingling feeling and feel like my mouth lost important heat.

"Oh my gosh Ally! Don't scare me like that! I almost thought I killed you _and the baby_!" he rambles.

I burst out laughing and say, "I wasn't dead Austin, I was pretending so you can get off of me."

He looks at me and turns red and chases me in my apartment, screeching "Ally!" and laughing.

I was giggling and ran into my room; I hid behind my bedroom door, and I hear Austin enter.

Unable to sustain my giggles, I stifle a small cough and I hear Austin stiffen.

He moves towards my way and turns the opposite way.

Unsure about his decision on finding me, I felt muscular arms around my waist.

"Austin!" I said giggling as he picks me up the ground.

He puts me down and turns me to face him.

He starts to lean in and I find myself doing so too.

When we were about to kiss, my phone rang.

We jump apart, and I said, "I-I should get that…"

He nods and rubs his neck awkwardly.

As I walk to get my phone, I think about that kiss we were about to have.

As I pick up the phone and answered it, I pushed away the thoughts.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ally, this is the last time, who is it?" the person said. Dallas.

"I am not telling you, Dallas." I said stubbornly.

I see Austin come out looking at me curiously; I try to ignore that as Dallas says, "Fine. I am coming to you house. I am going to get it out of you, with the help of a friend."

I roll my eyes, "Fuck off Dallas, and don't come to my house."

He laughs darkly over the receiver, "Babe, there is nothing you can do."

I shrieked and dropped my phone, letting it break.

Austin came to hug me and comfort me in every way he can.

But the sad thing is, I couldn't feel any comfort, just the fear and treachery of Dallas.

A/N: Hmmm…..Review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Love and Suicide**

**A/N: Who watched that movie "Kick Ass"? Hilarious! Anyways, from the 17 reviews I got…HALERIOUS! You guys crack me up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own. (Wait what?)**

When I was crying with Austin in his arms, Austin murmured, "What's happening, Ally?"

I let my tears fall and look at the floor.

"He's coming…" I whispered softly.

"Who, Ally, who?" Austin asked.

"D-Dallas, my ex-boyfriend." I replied drying my tears.

"I won't let him hurt you and the baby." Austin whispered and wraps his arms protectively around my waist.

I hear someone pound the door aggressively. Austin stands up and opens the door.

"Austin! No!" I shrieked, knowing it was Dallas and someone else.

It was too late and Dallas and a familiar blond hair girl walk in.

"_Cassidy_?" Austin exclaimed, shocked as I was.

(Well, I wasn't that surprised. Cassidy did look like she wanted to get revenge on me.)

I was breathing in and out, trying not to panic and soon faint.

Dallas pulls out a gun and points it at Austin's head.

"Tell me the father Ally!" he shouts.

I shook my head, gulping. Austin looks at me pleadingly.

It killed me to see the one person who got me pregnant get shot.

_Do the right thing Ally… _a voice spoke.

I must be going crazy.

_Do the right thing_… the voice spoke again.

I looked in Dallas's eye and sucked my breath in and puffed it out raggedly.

"Dallas, the father is...Austin…put down the gun." I said.

He looks at me and then Austin and points the gun at his very own head.

"I'm sorry…" he whispers and shoots himself.

Dallas howls and Cassidy tries to help him.

I run towards Austin who holds me against him protectively.

I cry in his chest, crying of what I went through.

Cassidy has a temper tantrum and cries as well, as Dallas blood soaks my carpet.

Her cries get louder and she gets up and screams.

She points at me, and says, "You…you killed my boyfriend! He _loved _me! What's wrong with you! He only wanted the father's name of the child!" She chokes and cries even more.

I felt guilty and without noticing, Cassidy reaches over for the gun and points it at her head.

"NO!" Austin shouted.

Cassidy looks at him, tears streaming down her face, and says, "Who cares Austin. Everyone knew I had a bad reputation as a slut, bitch, and many others. Including you, you never cared about me, only Dallas," she shakes her head and continues saying, "what's the use of staying here?"

"Cassidy, there are several ways we can settle this, and I do care about you." Austin said, almost to the verge of tears of this bloody sight.

"No…there isn't, Austin." Cassidy whispered to Austin and then looked at me.

"And Ally?" she says softly.

"Yeah?" I asked wiping my tears.

"Take care of Austin…he loves you. Always has…goodbye…" she whispered and pulls the trigger.

I bawled to death as Cassidy lies lifeless with Dallas. Austin looked paralyzed with shock and grieves, as tears fall down his cheeks.

Your former lovers lying on the ground lifeless because of suicide and love, is saddening.

It feels like "Romeo and Juliet" (1) all over again.

"I-I am going to call the police, okay Austin?" I said, shaking with tears.

He grabs my arm, pulls me toward him, and kisses me.

It was passionate and I could taste the salty tears on his lips.

When we release, he whispers, " Cassidy was right, I had always love you."

I looked at him and recalled that day in the room when I was hiding and the trip to the mall and how safe he made me feel.

It finally hits me; I was in love with Austin all this time.

I looked at him again, in those loving eyes, and hugged him, knowing we were in it together….

Forever.

**A/N: Erm...I really don't know why I did this but...at least Dallas and Cassidy are gone...smh...I am crazy...let me be. Hope I didn't make you guys ****_too_**** sad…REVIEW!**

**Ashley xoxo**

**(1) I do not own "Romeo and Juliet"!**

**Sorry it's SO short! I have Saturday to update though!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Christmas Days…A Countdown**

**A/N: Scream at me all you want for not updating (NOTE MY SCARCASM!), but I was baking cupcakes for a Christmas party. Yes…I am secret Santa…sshh don't tell. ;D Besides that, I have been recovering at the fact 20 innocent children and 6 loving teachers have been shot in Newtown, Connecticut. At least pray for those grieving people, especially for their kids who won't have a Christmas like we will. So…please pray or do something. Oh yeah, um, about that ****_last_**** chapter, I had to get rid of Dallas and Cassidy. Sorry if I caught you off guard. I couldn't think of anything so um…yeah. Sorry about that. Oh and I am going to rewind forward because well…Dallas and Cassidy's death is really not the time right now.**

**Disclaimer: I am not going to say it because you know it.**

After sometime, a week, over the suicide incident, Austin and I went shopping for toys. This time, since it was that time of year (almost), Austin and I bought toys for the unfortunate.** (A/N: Umm…Ally is still 3 months pregnant so let's say it is Nov. 30****th**** for them.) **

Walking out of the store with bags of toys, I smiled and walked towards my car. Austin followed, wearing a hat, sunglasses, and a fake mustache, now that the press found him.

Everywhere you go, you see a flash of a camera. Do I like it? Not so much, neither does Austin.

Opening my car trunk, I stuffed the toys inside and closed it.

When I got inside my car, I find Austin inside. Noticing he took off his mustache, he was scratching his face as if a batch of angry bees were on him.

I raise an eyebrow at him, and he looks at me and says, "What?! If you haven't noticed, mustaches are _very _itchy!"

I chuckle lightly and started the car, driving the both of us to my apartment.

(Line Break)

We ended up in my living room, wrapping toys and writing cards on the floor.

"So…Ally, what do you want for Christmas?" Austin asked as he tried to get the sticky tape off his finger.

I shrugged and said, "I don't know, I guess to give out these gifts for Toys for Tots and others and maybe a new house."

He nods and gets the tape off his finger. "Okay!" he replied.

Something is up…

"Yep…why?" I asked.

He looks at me confused, "Why, what?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"No reason." He replies and focuses on writing a card.

"Okay…" I replied, hiding my sureness. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Um…let see…you and a safely arrived baby girl or boy." He replies, kissing my temple.** (A/N: I recommend you to read the last chapter if you want to understand the fact that Austin and Ally are a couple. Just skip the dreadful part in chapter 9.)**

**"**You already have me. You just need the child." I snorted.

He rolls his eyes and focuses on the Christmas card again. "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

I looked at him and replied, "No reason."

He sighs and says "Ally!" in a sing-along voice.

"Austin!" I mimic and smirk.

He rolls his eyes and focuses back on his card again.

I got up and kissed his cheek and asked, "Want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes! And extra, extra, chocolate with _lots_ of marshmallows!" he replies as I head to the kitchen.

I laughed and got out the chocolate powder and marshmallows.

(Line Break)

As I finished with the hot chocolate, I was topping it off with marshmallows.

A few minutes later, I was popping them in my mouth, by throwing them in the air.

As I threw them, someone whispered in my ear, "I was waiting for that hot chocolate, Ally."

Scared as hell, I screamed and fell on my butt.

"Austin!" I whined, while Austin was laughing his ass off.

His laugh was contagious and soon I was laughing.

"S-stop l-laughing, A-Austin! It's not f-funny!" I sputtered while laughing.

Austin stops laughing and wipes he tears.

"Man that was funny!" he exclaimed.

"Funny for you, jerk! Help me up!" I said and Austin helps me up from the floor.

I took the two mugs of hot chocolate to the living room and I saw the gifts we bought "magically" wrapped neatly and card with each one. **(A/N: I know they don't put card for the kids for Toys for Tots, let's just say they do.)**

Touched, I set the mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table and kissed Austin.

"Thanks Austin for wrapping all the gifts." I said with a smile.

He waves his hand with modesty like a girl and says, "It was no biggie…"

I laughed and sat down on the couch and he sat down along with me; we both took a mug and drank.

We both sat down with comfortable silence for a minute and we started talking.

We started talking like to friends on a winter day…as a couple.

**A/N: I think I like this chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**Ashley xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: 24 Days until Christmas**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. It's been a rough week with finals. Save my dear lovely heart! But anyways, it's Christmas Eve. Oh well…onwards folks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

It was finally my 4th month pregnant **(A/N: If you haven't read Chapter 10…do it right now.) **and Austin and I already gave out the gifts to the Toys for Tots organization and we are heading to the hospital, carefully watching out for the press.

"You see anyone?" Austin asked me as he drives.

I look out my window and said, "Nope."

He heaves a sigh and continues driving.

When we reached the hospital, I get out first and I saw a flash of a camera. "Shit! Austin, come on! Hurry the press are here!" I shrieked at Austin, who was still in the car, looking pale and paralyzed.

It was too late the press surrounded Austin's car.

"Austin Moon is it true that Ally Dawson is your girlfriend?" one asked.

"Ally Dawson is it true you are 4 months pregnant from your ex-boyfriend Dallas?" another said, shoving a microphone in my face.

"Is it true that Austin Moon slapped you?"

Jeez, where do people come up with this info? They only got 1 out of 3 right.

At that time, Austin came out of the car and shielded me from the press and hurried me inside the hospital.

"We got this sir." A buff security officer said and threatened the press with a Taser.

"Come on, Ally…let's go." Austin said, holding by the waist from behind and walks me to the receptionist table.

"Hi..." I said as I searched for her name tag. It says 'Lucy'.

"Lucy! Um…we have an appointment with my gynecologist, Dr. Gray." I said.

Lucy gives me a charming smile and looks at her computer before turning to me again.

"Well Ally…you are right on time! Go right ahead, Dr. Gray is waiting for you guys." Lucy says and guides Austin and I towards the door.

When we got to the room, Dr. Gray was already there.

When she hears our presence, she looks up and smiles.

"Hey there Austin and Ally! Come right on in!" she says.

We walk in and Austin sits on the chair besides me while and I sit on the hospital bed.

"Well, Ally…looks like your first trimester of your pregnancy is over!" she says.

I smile widely and Austin and I share a high five.

Dr. Gray acknowledges this and was about to say something I already know she is going to say.

"Yes," I said while smiling at Austin. "We are a couple."

Austin smiles back and takes my hand, squeezing it gently.

Dr. Gray smiles and says "Aw! So cute!"

I laugh and Dr. Gray starts asking me questions.

"So, Ally, what problems to you have with your pregnancy?" she asked.

"Nothing much, just a little dizziness here and there." I replied.

"Okay…that's normal…any nosebleeds, shortness of breath, heartburn, or even blotchy skin tones?" she asked.

"Well…I don't know about nosebleeds, but I usually get heartburns and shortness of breath at random occasions." I said, suddenly worried if this was bad for the baby.

"Well…you are having a nosebleed right now, and that is perfectly normal for you Ally." Dr. Gray says and hands me tissues.

I sheepishly wipe my nose and I could see Austin silently chuckling at the corner of my eye.

I rolled my eyes and waited patiently for my day to be over.

(Line break)

When our appointment was over, Austin drove us home. When we got inside my apartment, Austin shuts the door behind him and walks toward me.

"Ally…I know it's early…but I just want to say Merry Christmas to you and the baby." He says with a child-like twinkle in his eyes and his hands behind his back.

I raise an eyebrow and said, "And my present?"

"That will be seen…tomorrow morning." He says with a mischievous wink and smile.

All I could think was: _Uh Oh…_

(Line Break)

Apparently to see my Christmas present required me to wake up 6 o' clock in the morning.

Right now, Austin is driving me to my Christmas present and it takes more than 30 minutes apparently.

"How much longer?!" I moaned, and rubbed my eyes groggily from the short sleep I had.

Austin just grins and says, "Here we are, sleepy head!"

I glare and then pout when he says I should "close my eyes before I ruin the surprise".

I close my eyes and he guides me out of the car and walks me toward something that feels like stairs.

"Okay you can open your eyes now!" Austin whispers eagerly in my ear

I open my eyes and gasp in shock.

In front of my eyes was a two story house with a new car at the driveway.

"Oh my gosh…Austin…I don't know what to say…" I said bawling out tears.

I hug him tightly and tears spilled down my cheeks and I smiled.

"Hey there…don't cry. Just look up." he says and I release him from the hug and look up quizzically.

When I looked up, I saw Austin holding a mistletoe.

I looked at him and my cheeks redden.

Austin just pulls me towards him and kisses me passionately, dropping the mistletoe.

When we realease, he whispered, "Merry Christmas Ally."

I kissed him on the cheek and said, "Merry Christmas Austin."

We pulled in into another passionate kiss, loving the early Christmas season.

Who knows? Maybe the baby likes it too.

**A/N: Well that's a wrap for now!  
Review, follow, you know what to do!**

**Ashley xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Moving in to Mischief **

**A/N: Glad to hear positive reviews from you guys! Oh and have an awesome Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I am not going to say it, because you already know.**

After our kiss we had outside my new house, we went inside and explored.

I have noticed that the house had a master bedroom downstairs, and 3 bedrooms upstairs as well as 3 bathrooms.

It also had an elegant kitchen and a cozy living room with a fireplace.

I look at Austin, who was right beside me, our hands entwined. "Thanks a lot Austin…this is the best gift so far."

Austin smiles and nods and says, "Your welcome Ally…besides you deserve it. Oh yeah, I have another surprise!"

I groaned playfully and closed my eyes as he walks me towards the destination.

It felt like we walked for hours in the house until Austin says, "Alright! Open your eyes!"

I opened my eyes and I see a nursery. It had the crib we bought and everything else, even the rocking chair in the corner and a teddy bear in the crib.

I gasp again and hug Austin tightly, once more. "Thank you…how much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Well…" Austin said and shuts the nursery door slowly.

Suddenly I was scared and oddly turned on by his behavior.

"Ally…" he says voice hoarse. "Remember that time when you lost your virginity to me." (**A/N: I am seriously going crazy and I am seriously stressed so…um don't comment.)**

"Y-yes…" I stuttered, remembering the messy and romantic moment.

**_*Flashback*_**

**_Austin and I were in my room jamming and dancing to music as 2 regular 16 year olds having fun. _**

**_Austin laughed as I danced and singed crazily around my neat room. I blushed uncontrollably making him say, "You're so cute when you blush."_**

**_Touched, I modestly smiled and touched my cheek._**

**_"Um…thanks…" I said._**

**_Austin chuckles and sits down on my bed and I followed. He pulls out his iPod and searches for a song. _**

**_I try to look, but I accidentally bump my head with Austin and Austin stares at me for a second before leaning in and I following suit._**

**_Our lips touch gently and sparks fly._**

**_ Austin releases first and whispers in my ear, "You are so damn beautiful." sending a ripple of shivers down my spine. "Austin…I don't˗" I started. "Shh…Ally…I will take care of you…" Austin says and kisses my neck leaving every kiss tingle with pleasure. _**

**_Then he kisses me again and sucks my bottom lip, making me moan. _**

**_He goes back to work on my neck and kisses and sucks my sensitive area of my neck, making me moan and gasp. _**

**_When Austin releases, we both look at each other with lust. "My parents aren't home…" I whispered. "Do you really want this Ally?" he asked. I looked at him and said, "Yes." _**

**_He starts to unzip my dress and he takes it off and drops it on the floor. He unclasps my bra and slips it off and drops it on the floor as well._**

**_ I feel my nipples harden at the breeze that came in my room. Austin looks at me up and down and starts to kiss and suck each nipple and moan loudly. _**

**_He takes off my panties and rubs my cilt. I gasp at the sensation and then moan loudly when he inserts a tongue inside my hole. _**

**_I feel my stomach have a strange feeling and Austin keeps on licking and sucking. I soon couldn't take it anymore and I start to scream in with pleasure. _**

**_When it was over I start to regain my breath. Austin starts to unbutton and soon he was fully naked with his throbbing member showing._**

**_ He looks at me and kisses me before lining up with my wet hole. I nod and he swiftly enters, giving me pain. _**

**_I wince and Austin says, "I know…the pain is going to be soon gone…" and kisses me. _**

**_I nod and soon the pain goes away and I was moaning a different pitch in pleasure._**

**_ "Faster." I breathe and he goes faster making my stomach have that weird feeling and I start to scream as Austin makes his final thrusts before he groans in pleasure as well._**

**_*End of Flashback*_**

I turn red as a tomato making Austin chuckle. "I am not going to do anything now," he says in my ear making shiver ripple down my spine. "but when that baby comes out…we will see."

He kisses me and releases and winks and leaves the room.

My face was still in shock and I look at my baby bump.

"Your father is crazy." I said.

**A/N: That's a wrap! Review!**

** Ashley xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Craziness**

**A/N: I am seriously sorry guys! You guys have a right to shriek, slap, or maybe even flip your laptop. I, Ashley, officially had a writer's block. Then an idea popped up, and I was like "EUREKA!" and yeah. So REALLY SORRY! Moving on.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

The week before Christmas, my days were like a living hell. Austin and I were moving and shuffling furniture from my old apartment to my new house.

Right now, Austin and I are arguing where the last piece of furniture should go. And that last piece of furniture was the lamp.

"Austin," I whined. "I want it downstairs where we have enough lights!"

"But I want it _upstairs_ in one of the bedrooms!"

Eventually we had to call on someone for help.

Trish.

Yeah I know what you are thinking, "Ally! What the fuck?" but this is serious.

I dialed Trish's number, and she answers the phone.

"Hey Ally, what's up?" she asked, but later shouts, "Dez! Hurry with the popcorn!"

While Dez faintly shouts back, "Okay, honey" Trish turns her attention back to me, by asking, "What's up?"

"Um…well Austin and I have a little problem." I said.

"Well, tell me about it." She replies.

I dart a glance at Austin who was also on the phone.

"Well, Austin and I had a little dispute about where to put a lamp, and we were wondering if you could help us out." I said.

Trish was silent on the other end and then she slowly says, "You want me to advise you guys where to put a lamp."

I thought about the stupidity and childishness about this situation, and said, "Yep."

Trish sighs and says "Dez and I will soon be over."

"Great! Hurry soon!" I replied gleefully.

I buried my face in the palm of my hands and said, "This is SO stupid."

*LINE BREAK*

In a few minutes, Trish came, along with a goofy-smiling Dez.

"Dez! How are you?" I asked him, while I gave him a hug.

"I'm good, Ally, how are you and the baby?" he asked, returning my hug.

"We are doing good." I smiled and led Trish and Dez to where the lamp is.

Right on cue, Austin came out and smiled, saying his hellos to Trish and giving Dez a manly hug.

He walks by me and kisses my cheek. I punch his shoulder, playfully and mutter to him, "We have guests in the house Austin!"

He chuckles and I could feel Trish's eyes burning into my skull. She's going to kill me.

When I looked at her, she mouthed, "You, me, girl's night. We got a lot to cover."

I giggled nervously, knowing she's going to nag the hell out of me about this, since I didn't tell her.

"Okay, so here's the lamp." Austin said as he shows Trish and Dez the lamp as it is an artifact.

"And I want to put it downstairs, otherwise, Austin wants to put it upstairs." I said, glaring at Austin.

Austin ignores my glare and says, "What do you think?"

"Downstairs!" Trish says.

I did a fist pump in the air, while Austin rolls his eyes.

"Upstairs!" Dez says, his goofy smile plastered on his face.

That made my fist pump useless and I frowned.

"How about, you guys just get another lamp!" Trish exclaimed.

Austin and I looked at each other and then back at Trish.

"That's not…a bad idea! Thanks Trish!" I said, and hugged my best friend.

As I hugged her, Trish mutters, "Girls night, tomorrow 6 P.M."

I laughed and nodded.

They eventually left, leaving Austin and I still dumbfounded.

We were one interesting couple, sometimes a stupid one indeed.

*LINE BREAK!*

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes.

I chuckled to myself, knowing who would make pancakes at 9 o'clock in the morning.

"Austin…" I chuckled rolling my eyes and got out of bed.

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair.

When I walked downstairs, Austin was flipping pancakes, shirtless in broad daylight.

I felt myself get mentally slapped in the face as I engross Austin's set of abs and toned body.

I shook my head, breaking the trance and Austin looked at me and said, "Morning beautiful how was your sleep?"

"It was good. How was yours?" I said pecking his cheek.

"Well…if you give me a kiss, it would be awesome." He says.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat at the table.

Austin put down a stack of pancakes for us to eat, as well as syrup, whipped cream, and other stuff.

It was like a buffet for a man-eater or a guy that just eats a lot.

"Damn, Austin, I know I crave for food, but, damn this is a lot of food." I said.

Austin laughed and finished cooking.

He took a seat next to me and we started serving food.

Austin took the bottle of syrup and drenched his pancakes with it.

I laughed at his love for pancakes and started to put syrup on my own.

When we were done eating, Austin said, "Can we write a song together?"

I froze and looked at him. "Why?"

"Well, I may have a tour coming up…and I need a new song…" he says smiling nervously.

"You have a tour coming up?" I asked.

"Yeah and I don't want to leave you all by-"he babbled but I cut him off.

"Austin, go, this is your career, and I will write you a song. Besides, I have a girls night out with Trish, so it's alright." I said and gave him a smile.

Austin heaved a heavy sigh and said, "Okay…I will call to check up on you." And when that was said, he kissed me on the forehead tenderly.

"I love you too much." He murmurs as he wraps his arms around me from behind and puts his head on top of my hair.

"Yeah…so do I." I said as we enjoy the beautiful morning engulfing each other presence for now.

"How long are you going to be gone?" I whispered, looking at him intensely.

"Ally, don't mess up this moment…please." Austin says.

I giggled softly and agreed him, even though at the pit of my stomach I knew he was going to be gone for some time, maybe months.

The baby and I didn't like the thought of being lonely.

**A/N: That's a wrap for now! Hope you guys are satisfied! REVIEW!**

**Ashley xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Christmas Eve

**A/N: I am truly sorry! I am just STRESSED with work this is my time to shine right now. So here we GO!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Austin and Ally. 'Nuff said.**

As Christmas Eve was coming and rolling, I was immediately stressed with Christmas shopping.

Austin and I had everything set up before Christmas, including the Christmas tree.

Unfortunately, Austin was playfully pestering me on his Christmas present and where it is.

"Come on Als! Tell me please! Oh! And I will tell you is!" he whines poking my shoulder, while I was carrying the remains of my Christmas presents for people upstairs.

I was on the verge to explode in anger.

"Ally please! Come on! Tell me!" Austin whines again desperately.

At that moment, I exploded.

"Austin! I am NOT going to TELL you! Dammit! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!" I shrieked, closing my eyes and then took the presents I still had, and took it to my room.

I set them down to the floor and collapsed in my bed and sobbed.

Pregnancy was really taking a toll on me.

I calmed down steadily and took my stress ball that was on the floor and squeezed it a few times.

As I squeezed it, the door creaked open and I sat up alert to see who was there.

Unsurprisingly, it was Austin. He sheepishly gave a small smile.

I sigh and looked at my baby bump.

"Sorry for shouting at you, Austin. I really didn't mean it. I was just so stressed, y'know." I said softly.

I could hear Austin's feet shuffle on the floor towards me and he sits on the bed.

"Ally, it's not your fault. It was mine. You are pregnant and you have these issues. So I shouldn't stress you out you know." Austin says gently with a genuine smile.

"Aw…thanks Austin." I said, touched and I reached over to hug him.

He gives into the hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"Now that I apologized, can you tell me where my Christmas present is now?" he murmurs.

I look up at him playfully, and said, "Nope. Sorry Austin."

"Aw! Come on Ally! The baby wants me to know as well!" Austin whines as I get up the bed rolling my eyes.

I giggle and walked downstairs to get a snack.

(Line Break)

After hearing Austin's whines and pleading of where his Christmas present was, he gave up asking me and started looking around instead.

Every 10 seconds he would say, "NOPE! NOT HERE!" and continued looking.

Right now, I am in the kitchen drinking a cup of hot chocolate and the house is in pure silence.

This makes me suspicious.

I continue drinking my hot chocolate, until my phone vibrates.

I pick up my phone and I see I have one text message from Trish:

**To: Ally**

**From: Trish**

**Picking u up at 8 P.M.! Girls' night 2nite! **

I look at the time and it said 7 P.M. I only had 1 hours before Trish picks up to go to her house.

I huff a heavy sigh and finished my hot chocolate.

When I was almost about to get up and put my empty mug in the sink, I hear a loud crash from upstairs.

I jump startled and I quickly put my mug in the sink and rushed upstairs.

While I was walking cautiously, I grabbed a nearby pillow that was on the floor.

"Who's there?!" I squeaked out timidly.

Then I saw a figure moving and shuffling stuff in my room.

I move into my room, which was dark of no sudden light, except from the open window which was shedding rays of the moonlight.

"Who's there?" I whispered, almost on the verge of tears of fright.

I could feel my heart pounding so hard and I was soon panicking and breathing hard.

The figure moved closer my way and the pillow in my hand was ready to hit anyone in my way.

The figure was soon centimeters away from me and I could not breathe right.

"Ally?" the figure, now person said.

I screamed and slammed the pillow towards the person.

I hit the person so hard the he or she fell to the ground.

I released the pillow which fell to the floor and ran to turn on the light in my room.

I flipped on the switch, to only find Austin smack down on the floor with his Christmas present, inches away from his hand.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked eat Austin once more, and laughed.

"You know Ally; you could have warned me that I should keep pillows away from you." Austin groaned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, they _hurt_ when you beat me to a pulp with them." He replies and tries to grab his Christmas present, but fails miserably.

"Oh no mister, you will have to wait _tomorrow _morning to open it." I said, grabbing his present from his reach.

"Dammit." He whispers loud enough for me to hear.

I roll my eyes, laughing and jogged downstairs to put Austin's present under the tree.

(Line Break)

It was about 7:48 P.M. and I was officially finished packing for my girls' night at Trish's.

I made sure I had everything, including Austin's present, so he wouldn't start opening it, knowing him.

I sighed, satisfied and looked around in my room. It was clean and neat just the way I liked it.

I smiled to myself and walked downstairs with my stuff.

When I reached downstairs, I saw Austin on the couch watching T.V.

As I walked passed him, he said, "I know you have my present Ally. It takes two to tango."

I froze abruptly and looked at him.

"You didn't." I said darkly.

"Oh I did. I took your little songwriting book and now…I 'm going to read it." He says smugly.

_Son of a female dog._ I thought and I lunged over the couch saying curses through my mind.

Austin got up from the couch and said, "If you want your book back, give me my present!"

"No!" I cried, annoyed by his childish like behavior.

"Fine, I am going to upstairs if you need me…i have some _stuff_ to read." He said winking.

"Dammit Austin!" I said, fuming

Right after I said that I heard; Trish was here!

I calmed down before even answering the door.

I open the door and walked out, shutting the door behind me.

I walk down my driveway, where I saw Trish's red Prius.

I enter the car with a smile and a "Hey GIRL!" and we drove away to have giggles and fun.

**A/N: Whew! That's a wrap for now REVIEW!**

**Ashley **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Ignorance and Playful Mistakes**

**A/n: Time for me to CELEBRATE! Because this bitch had finished her first STORY! Ah… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A.**

As my girls' night was still continuing, Trish and I were watching chick flicks; which wasn't good for me, because I was drowning in tears for no good reason.

Stupid pregnancy.

As tomorrow was coming, it also meant Christmas was almost here, less than 24 hours away.

Trish sent me home early from my girls' night because apparently "she can't handle crying women."

I give her an evil glare and she just shrugs as she helps me into her car to drive me to my house.

(Line Break)

When Trish reached to my house it was 10 P.M. and I was tired.

"Thanks Trish!" I shouted and she waved back in response and drove away.

I walked up my driveway and entered my house.

The house was eerily quiet and I walked up stairs.

When I reached the top, I was heavily breathing.

"Whoa, mommy needs to work out, doesn't she." I muttered and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

I hunched over and touched my stomach and felt a little kick as the sharp pain in my stomach comes and goes.

I smile and ran to fine Austin and tell him the great news.

I found him on my bed reading my journal/songbook.

Not caring whether or not he is reading my journal/songbook, I say, "Austin! Austin!"

Austin jumps up, startled and looks up and saw me.

"Oh hey Ally, what's up?" he says coolly.

"Feel my stomach!" I shrieked happily at him.

He looked confused and unsure at first but hen with constant urging and nagging, he finally feels my stomach.

When the baby kicks, he looks at me with awe and hugs me.

"The baby kicked! Ally, the baby kicked!" Austin exclaimed happily as he hugs me.

I laughed and nodded.

"Oh and after reading your journal/songbook you found me…attractive?" Austin says posing his "sexy" pose.

I roll my eyes and punch him playfully.

"Nah, you were just average." I replied, taking my songbook/diary away so he wouldn't take it.

"Mm…sure Ally, you know I am supper sexy." Austin says.

"Keep on telling your ego that!" I exclaimed as walk towards the bed.

I collapse on it and release a relaxed sigh.

I start to close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

**a/n: This is more of a filler chapter. This is totally poor written…sorry about that! **

**Ashley xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Christmas Mornings**

**A/N: Sorry for the late days. I have been working.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Sleeping in my comfortable bed, I felt like I was floating on a pillow. It was the best sleep I had in days, and there were no interruptions…for now.

"Psst…Ally! Can we go open the presents now?!" someone whispers loudly.

I kept on sleeping, ignoring the person.

The person, who I am guessing is Austin, shakes me lightly.

"Mhmm…" I mumbled. "I'm trying to sleep."

I take my pillow and put it over my head. It feels like high school again.

Austin sighs and grabs my arms and tugs me down the bed.

I rolled off the bed and didn't feel a thing as I landed on the soft plush carpet; I was still sound asleep.

"What the-!" I hear Austin say and I hear his footsteps retreating downstairs.

A few minutes later, I hear footsteps coming towards me. "Hope you like the shower…" Austin says.

_Shower?_ I thought, but the answer came to me as Austin splashes ice cold water on me.

"Ah!" I screamed, jerking awake. "What the fuck Austin! Is this how you treat a pregnant woman on Christmas?!"

I was so furious and drenching wet and cold, that Austin starts laughing.

"You bitch." I muttered and got up and started chasing Austin.

While chasing to strangle him, I screamed out several curses that came out of my head.

I stop running, as I was short of breath and went to go check the time.

Looking at the clock, I find that it was 5 A.M. in the morning. Austin, who was right beside me, looks at the clock as well, and looks away when he caught me staring at him grouchily.

"You wake me up AT FIVE IN THE MORNING AUSTIN?! WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY? I WILL KILL YOU!" I shouted at him, and moved grouchily away from him and stormed away to the room and slammed the door behind me.

I tiredly rubbed my eyes and collapsed in the bed, wrapping the covers around me.

I smiled while I sleep peacefully with no interruptions.

(Line Break)

I wake up for the second time groggily and this time it was 7 o'clock in the morning.

I walked slowly to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, comb my hair, and wash my face. Once I did all those things, I put on a robe on and walked downstairs, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I walked to the kitchen to see Austin at the table eating pancakes.

When he saw me, his eyes widen and he puts his hands up in surrender and said, "Please don't hurt me!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly. "I know you woke me up early, but I am not going to kill you!" I replied, giving him a kiss on cheek and sat down at the table next to him.

We looked at each other, smiling.

"So…" I started.

"So…" Austin mocks.

"Geez, after I drink my coffee, do you want to open your presents?" I asked him, laughing.

Austin eyes widen and he nods his head eagerly and gets up from his seat and starts to move away from his seat.

"What are you doing?!" I asked him bewildered of his behavior.

Austin moves to the coffee machine and replies with, "Making you coffee, the faster the better!"

I snort in laughter. "You don't even know what kind of coffee I like!"

Austin looks at me for a second cockily and says, "You like cappuccinos with a lot of foam."

My eyes widen and he smirks. "I read it in your diary…interesting stuff you had in there." Austin says and continues making my coffee.

When he was done making my coffee, the aroma of fresh cappuccino was in the air, making me feel warm.

"Here you go!" Austin says and gives me my coffee.

When I took a sip of the coffee, it was surprisingly good. I look at Austin with awe and he laughs.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

Austin points at my face and says, "There is a foam mustache on your face."

I rolled my eyes and licked the foam off.

Austin looks at me and says, "You have no idea how wrong that looks."

I punch his arm playfully and say, "That's so naughty!"

"What?! It is natural for me!" Austin says.

I look at him while sipping my coffee skeptically.

"Weirdo…" I said.

(Line Break)

When I was finished with my coffee, Austin eagerly ran to the Christmas tree and took his present from Dez under the tree and started opening it.

Inside was a big book of pancake coupons. My eyes widen in shock, while Austin's eyes widen in excitement.

"No WAY! Ally! Look what Dez got me!" he cries excitedly like a child.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. "How the fuck can you put coupons together like that?!"

Austin simply ignored me and murmured, "Pancakes at I-HOP 10% off…Waffle House...gosh…free pancakes…"

I rolled my eyes and took my present from Trish under the tree.

I shook the box and I heard nothing.

I frowned and I opened the box cautiously, hoping it wasn't a prank.

When I fully opened it, there was a card inside.

Curious, I picked up the card and opened it.

It said:

**_Merry Christmas Austin and Ally! If you look outside, there is a little surprise!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Trish_**

_Ugh. Surprises. _I thought and walked toward my front door and opened it.

When I looked outside, there was nothing. Frowning, and disappointed in Trish, I closed the door.

While walking back to the living room, I heard laughter…and _barking_.

Suspicious, I walked quickly to find Austin with a quite friendly companion or in other words, a dog.

"Ally, Trish sent us a dog! Isn't she cute! I am going to name her…cookies or chocolate…I don't know what do you think?" Austin says, petting our…dog absent-minded.

I looked at the dog thoughtfully and studied its features.

It was obviously a beagle and it had the most adorable face that radiates innocence.

"Buttercup. We should name her Buttercup." I said.

"What about Brownie?!" Austin exclaims.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine! Brownie it is!"

Austin exclaims a "Yes!" and Brownie (1) jumps on his lap and starts licking his face.

I giggle and Austin says, "Attack her too Brownie!"

My eyes widen and Brownie looks at me playfully and I laughed, running away as soon as Brownie started chasing me.

As a pregnant woman, I ran out of breath quite quickly.

Brownie, who I figured is a smart dog, realizes this and stops chasing me and looks at me with that playful face.

I laughed and pat her head. "What a smart dog…" I murmured.

(Line Break)

Eventually, I called Trish to thank her for the welcoming present and Austin and I continued to open our presents.

Austin picks up his last present, which was from me.

Austin grins at me and opens his present.

Inside was a new guitar I bought for him and the new song I wrote for his upcoming tour. **(A/N: I didn't forget this!) **

Austin looks at the guitar and the song with awe.

"Austin," I said worriedly. "Are you ok?"

Austin leans in and his lips pressing on mine.

I ran my hands into his hair and wrap my hand around his waist.

Austin moves closer to me and wraps his hands around my waist.

We were like that for what felt hours, and the broke away for air.

"Thank you…" Austin breathes.

I laugh and Austin hands me my gift.

I open it and I see something that makes me gasp.

**A/N: cliffhanger! What do you think that is in there? (No, it's not a wedding ring.)**

**Sorry for not updating! **

**(1) Brownies were what I was eating right now…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: That Sweet Guy**

**A/n: I think I had you guys waiting enough. From that, I mean from the eager reviews! So sweet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A & A**

I was crying my eyes out when I see a Pandora **(1) **charm bracelet inside the box.

I hugged Austin and whispered, "Thank You."

"You're welcome Ally, just remember I love you." Austin says, smiling.

I giggled, and said, "So cliché! But, I love you too."

Brownie runs up to us and snuggles between us on the couch.

I laughed and stroked her soft fur.

"Best Christmas ever, huh, Austin?" I said smiling.

Austin winks and says, "Yep, I wonder what our unborn baby thinks."

As if the baby was hearing us, it kicks in response.

(Line Break)

After opening presents and everything, Austin and I picked up the torn up wrapping paper off the floor.

Brownie just sat there, looking at us curiously and I stick my tongue at her and she barks in response.

"I don't think Brownie enjoys you teasing her…" Austin says amused, looking at me and Brownie.

I glared at him playfully and asked him, "Hey, when are you going on tour?"

Austin goes silent for a second and I knew I wouldn't like the answer.

"Promise you won't get mad…" Austin says, cringing a little.

Tapping my foot impatiently, I said, "Mad? When do I ever get mad at you?"

Austin counts his fingers and says, "Well…let's just say more than a normal pregnant woman should."

I mock fake hurt and Austin chuckles lightly.

"Well, when are you going on tour?" I asked him.

"In the next two weeks…" Austin says cringing and putting his hands up.

I closed my eyes and asked, "Which is…"

"January 5th…" Austin says.

I calculated the amount of days he still has left to stay in Miami…and it was 11 days.

"11 DAYS, SERIOUSLY AUSTIN?!" I shrieked.

Austin winced and Brownie whimpers and tries to cover her eyes.

Honestly, Brownie had a good point to.

"You said you wouldn't get mad!" Austin says.

Ignoring what he was saying, I picked a pillow from the couch, and started beating Austin with it.

"Ow! Ow! Ally, careful with that!" Austin protests in a whiney voice.

Without me noticing, Austin whips out his iPhone, and dials someone number.

"Hello?! Yes, Dez, help me! My girlfriend is beating me to death˗ Hello? Shit! Dead line!" Austin says.

Austin sighs and stands there and winces at the pain he was getting from the stupid pillow.

(Line Break)

Eventually I tire out and I drop the pillow on the floor. I found Brownie sleeping and Austin playing Cut the Rope (2) on his iPhone.

When Austin realizes I was done smacking him, he asks me, "Are you done?"

I nod, out of breath and I see Austin put back his iPhone in his pocket and picks up the pillow.

Thinking he was going to put back the pillow, I smiled and said, "Aw…thanks Austin…"

My smiled washed away, until Austin hit with the pillow on the arm respectively.

"FEEL THE PAIN NOW ALLY!" Austin says, while I wince in pain.

I finally see how painful this pillow is.

"Ow! Ow! Austin! Gosh, this pillow is supposed to be gentle!"

(Line Break)

A few days later, January 1st came and I was happy for a new start on New Year's.

Right now, Austin was driving me to my appointment with Dr. Gray's office.

I had my journal in my hand and started scribbling in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Happy New Year! Austin is driving me to my appointment at Dr. Gray's office. After that, we are going to PAR-TAY! Whoop! Whoop! Haha! Oh well, gotta go!_

_Love,_

_Ally xoxo_

When we reached the hospital, Austin and I were surprised there was no press outside and causally walked through the doors.

I entwine my hands with Austin, and went to the receptionist.

To my surprise it was the receptionist I saw last month, Lucy.

Lucy looked the same as always, except with a nose bud in the nose.

Lucy looks up from her _Vogue_ magazine she was reading while chewing bubble gum and saw us.

"Oh my gosh, I remember you guys! Especially you," Lucy says, pointing at Austin. "You are Austin Moon! I got tickets for you upcoming tour!"

"Hey Lucy," I said, smiling. "Is our appointment ready for Dr. Gray?"

Lucy nods eagerly, and blows her bubble gum while doing so.

"Dr. Gray is waiting for you guys! Nice seeing you guys again!" Lucy says waving.

I laughed and waved back to her and Austin sends her his charming smiles, which made her faint in her seat.

(Line Break)

Dr. Gray was waiting for us when we enter the room.

"Hey Ally, Austin, Happy New Year!" Dr. Gray says.

Austin and sit in our usual places and Dr. Gray ask me some questions.

"Well Ally, 5th month already!" Dr. Gray cheers.

I look at her blankly. "5th month? I thought it was my 4th!" I said in bewilderment.

Austin laughs and Dr. Gray does as well.

"I see that the forgetfulness has kicked in." Dr. Gray says.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Ally! It is your 5th month pregnant!" Austin says.

"Ally," Dr. Gray says amused. "The forgetfulness is fine. It is actually normal."

I nod and Dr. Gray says, "We are going to perform another ultrasound and see how the baby is."

Like the last time, I had to lay on my back and Dr. Gray puts some of the cold gel-like substance on my-now big and round-belly.

"Dang Ally! You look…fat!" Austin exclaimed.

I glare at him and Dr. Gray chuckled.

"Thanks Austin for making me feel good." I said sarcastically.

Austin shrugs in response.

Dr. Gray turns off the light and starts the ultrasound.

"Well…Ally…it looks like you are not only going just one baby…but another one." Dr. Gray says.

I looked at Austin with wide eyes.

"Are we going to have-" I started.

"Twins?!" Austin finished for me.

**A/N: Austin and Ally are going to have Twinsies! I had a poll on here and some people picked twins as there vote! MUHAHAHA!**

**(P.S.: I DO NOT OWN (1) AND (2))**

**Ashley xoxo**


	18. I NEED YOUR HELP!

**So, I have REACHED A 100 REVIEWS! Guys, that is so wonderful! Well this isn't exactly a chapter (Sorry!) but it is a contest! You see there was little birdie that gave me an idea of adding another character. I have thought of this before, and this is the perfect opportunity for this. This is where you guys come along! You guys are going to help me make a character for this story!**

**The Guidelines** are...:

**1) The deadline is March 10! After that date, no more submissions!**

**2) The character must be interesting and not a parody of one of the Austin and Ally characters etc!**

**3) You can't submit a character more than 2 times!**

I think those are the guidelines for now. I will **post updates on my forum**...when I have the time. So keep an eye out for that!

**Your character must have these following things**:

***Name: (First and Last!)**

***Age: (Must not exceed 21!)**

***Likes:**

***Dislikes:**

**Other Details You want to Add: (Optional)**

***Is she or he a close friend of Austin or Ally or any of the characters: Yes or No (There is no right answer. You pick either one.)**

***- means field required!**

Okay, I think that's it.

**If you have any questions, contact me by my account (I will provide soon), PM me, or do it by review**.

**Contact Ashley:**

/Sunshade45660** - This won't show. (This account is basically where you ask me questions. If you have any questions, you can also ask me here. Just copy the URL.) Or if you can't see that URL, just go to Ask fm and search for Sunshade45660...you will find me with the username Ashley Drew(Sunshade45660) then ask me any questions!**

So there is a lot of information. **Read it carefully **and if you join aw thanks! And if not...thanks for reading this at least and reading my stories.

Ashley xoxo

**P.S. The underlined stuff...is important (sort of) for you to know! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heeyy Guys! So as my contest days are winding down, (I am still hoping for some more people to participate!), I would like to say THANK YOU! For the prize, I am still thinking about it. I am thinking of a personalized message on my YouTube Channel. Not much...but hey! It is what it is. I am thinking you guys will be shocked to see my appearance...terherher! For all you peeps that want to join and receive a personalized message (or something else in your opinion) as your prize AND a shout out on my newest chapter. Spring Break is next week so LOTS of stuff is coming right atcha! All right...I think that's it people check my Forum for updates!**

**Ashley xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 18: Birthdays and Meeting Others**

**A/N: Hey guys! It was a very tough choice…so I had to call over a few people to judge who the winner is. Gosh, they were all interesting so we picked 2. And the winners are… XxAddictedToWriting and lizzy121314! To make it up to the other guys, I will use one of you guys in this story and another in another story I am thinking of making! For my two winners, I will PM you the details of your reward. Again thanks for ALL you people you participated! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A!**

After a few days, it was only 9 more days until Austin leaves and he was keeping his distance away from me.

And today, was my birthday. I was officially going to turn 19, with twins on the way.

Now here I am wondering if Austin was going to wish me a happy birthday because I am pretty sure he got the message clear a few days ago.

*_Flashback*_

_Austin was in the living room watching football with Dez. Popcorn was littered everywhere on the floor and both men had mouthfuls of popcorn in their mouths as they looked at each other whenever someone scores a touchdown._

_"What the FUCK, Michael Vick?! You could have scored one right there if you passed it to that guy! But NO, you had to make a turnover!" Austin shouts, throwing his arms in the air dramatically._

_I bite my tongue from laughter as I see Austin doing this. I make my way in the center of the living room, block Austin gaze from the T.V._

_Austin eyes were still glued to the T.V. as I stood there waiting impatiently to tell him the news of my upcoming birthday._

_"Austin…" I said._

_Austin ignored me and stuffed some popcorn in his mouth._

_"Austin…" I said, this time waving my hands around._

_Austin still ignores me and Dez looks up and gives me a small smile and says, "Well we love football!"_

_Austin breaks from his trance and gives Dez a high five, saying, "True that man! Football is life!" and continues watching football._

_I frowned and I felt something wet on my foot. I look down to see Brownie, putting the remote on my foot._

_"Aw…thanks Brownie!" I said and gave rubbed her head._

_I picked up the remote, which was drenched in saliva and I wrinkled my nose in disgust._

_I went to the kitchen to clean up the mess on the remote and went back to the living room and turned off the T.V._

_Austin broke his trance and looked at me. "What the-Ally!" he shrieks._

_"Hey! Stop screaming, we got Dez in the house." I said._

_Austin mutters a sorry to Dez and looks at me and sighs, "What do you want Ally?"_

_I looked taken aback and say, "Well, excuse me, but do you know what is coming up in a few days?"_

_Austin looks at Dez for a minute and Dez had wide eyes plastered on his face and I think…and anxious expression?_

_"W-Well, no, Ally, we don't…" Austin says nervously._

_I frown and I said, "My birthday…it's coming up…"_

_"Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry Ally! I totally forgot!" Austin rambles and I give him a kiss on the cheek to shut him up._

_"Hush, it's okay, I understand, totally." I said with a forced smile on my face, masking the hurt I am feeling._

_Austin gives me a hug and whispers, "Can I have the remote back?"_

_I hand him back the remote and went back upstairs and collapsed on the bed, my face drenching tears afterwards._

_*End of Flashback*_

I frowned after the flashback I had and went downstairs, only to see no Austin, but a note at the countertop in the kitchen.

The note said:

**_Ally,_**

**_Had to run somewhere…be back soon. Guest is coming to our house soon…_**

**_Love you,_**

**_Austin xoxo_**

I frowned at the note and wondered who would be coming to my house on my birthday.

As soon as I thought that, the doorbell rang. Curious who it was, I walked to the door and opened it.

A ditsy, smiling girl was standing at my door way and she looked vaguely familiar.

"Ally? It's me Ivy, Ivy Winters! The girl from high school, who was like, your BFF and we would like, hang out like, every morning before school at the café!" the girl, Ivy exclaims gushing with happiness.

Memories washed over me as I realized who Ivy was. I looked at Ivy and saw that she had medium length wavy brown hair and had green eyes and had a huge smile on her face.

"Ivy!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around her, tackling her into a bear hug. "Gosh I missed you! How are you girl?!"

Ivy laughs and says, "Great as always!"

I laugh as well and noticed Ivy was shivering in cold and I said, "Come inside, let's have some hot chocolate and I will call Trish."

Ivy smiles widely and eagerly walks in my house and I laugh lightly, following her inside.

(Line Break)

When I called Trish to come and see Ivy, she literally hung up on me and came to my house in seconds.

Here we are, talking with cups of hot chocolate and just talking like old girlfriends.

I saw Trish and Ivy mutter some words to each other and giggle, before looking at me.

I quirk an eyebrow up and look at them suspiciously.

"So Ally," Trish and Ivy said giggling.

"Yes…" I answered unsurely.

"Did Austin…propose yet?" Ivy asked, smiling cheekily her rosy cheeks glowing.

"Oh my gosh! No! It's not like he would. Or it's not like I have been fantasying it days before. Don't be ridiculous!" I said adding a nervous chuckle to the end of my statement.

Trish and Ivy look at me in shock, before looking at each other in shock.

"O…M…G!" Ivy squeals and gets up from her chair and so does Trish.

"She SO wants to marry Austin! They are, like, perfecto for each other!" Ivy squeals and Trish nods vigorously before saying, "OMG, right Ivy! First of all, you are the one who wanted them hooked up in high school!"

Ivy laughs and winks at me. "All thanks to me Ally! Without me, you guys wouldn't have been friends and end up to this."

I look at my two best friends clueless. "What the hell has this got to do about my birthday?" I asked them.

Ivy and Trish looked at each other anxiously. "N-Nothing…" Trish says, stuttering.

Ivy and Trish both sink down in their seats, blushing and muttering something about "love" and "surprises". All I want to know is what they are talking about.

We all sat in a comfortable silence, drinking our hot chocolate and talking.

(Line Break)

When we finished with our hot chocolate, we all went to my room and gossiped by reading magazines and surfing the internet.

"Oh my fucking gosh…girls…I-I just can't breathe…" Ivy says and Trish leans over to see what she is talking about.

I lean over too and saw the sexiest man alive, besides my boyfriend, Jesse McCartney. (**A/N: I just had to. Jesse is just AFSVDHVRDRJBJ.) **

When Trish saw Jesse, she fainted right at the spot. "Foxy, so foxy…" she says dreamily.

Ivy and I both look at her before laughing out loud.

"Foxy?! Who uses foxy?!" I exclaimed.

Trish blushes and says, "Well I do! And he is foxy for a 25 year old."

I roll my eyes and Ivy laughs.

Soon I hear Ivy and Trish's phone ring.

Trish picks up her phone and whispers something in Ivy's ear.

It must had been important because Ivy's eyes widen and she grabs my hand and drags me into my closet.

"What the- Ivy, what's going on?! Where are we going?!" I exclaim while Ivy picks out some dresses in my closet.

"Can't say, just do…" Ivy mutters and gives me a dress.

She handed me a dress that I have never seen in my closet. I look at it quizzically and left the closet to put it on.

A few minutes later, I put on the dress and noticed that it covered my baby bump quite nicely.

"Wow," I said to myself. "I look…sexy."

"Of course you do. Come here so I can do your hair and makeup!" Trish exclaims as I jump with fear when I didn't notice her in my bathroom.

I nodded and went along with whatever Trish and Ivy were doing.

(Line Break)

After minutes or hours of tugging of hair, pain, tears, and makeup Trish was finally done with my hair and face.

"Okay! You're done Ally! Look at the new you in the mirror!" Trish squeals and hands me a mirror.

I gasped when I saw myself in the mirror. I was perfect; the pain on my face and head was totally worth it. You know what they say, beauty is a pain.

"Is she done?" Ivy calls out from my bed.

"Yeah, she looks so beautiful!" Trish says, gushing.

"Alright, Ally, grab your coat and let's go!" Ivy says, handing me my coat and drags me downstairs, and towards her car, a sleek black Audi.

Impressed I said, "Nice car."

Ivy looked at me strangely, "Nice? Nice is all I get?! Honey, this is what I call perfection! Now get inside and see what I mean!"

I laughed and got inside. Of course, Ivy was right. The car was indeed, perfection. I fell in love it instantly.

Ivy eventually got in the car and put on her panda winter cap and grinned widely at me before turning on the engine and reversing from my drive way and to an unknown destination.

Sad thing is: It's on my birthday.

(Line Break)

Ivy drove and we ended up at the nearby café I usually go to, to buy coffee or cookies.

I looked at Ivy confusedly. "What are we doing here Ivy?"

"As your long time BFF, will you trust me and close your eyes?" Ivy asks, with puppy dog eyes.

I sigh and do so. Ivy helps me out of the car and helps me enter the café.

"Okay open your eyes…" Ivy says slowly and I open my eyes only to see darkness in the café.

"Ivy, why is the-AHHHH!" I said and shrieked when I saw the lights turned on and people jumped out and shrieked 'SURPRISE'.

Austin was one of those people who jumped out and he ran up to me and hugged me.

I started tearing up while Austin was still hugging me. "This is so sweet…you didn't have to do this…"

Austin smiles and says, "Nope, I had to. Besides, Ivy and Trish and Dez's friend, Mirajane helped plan this event."

I looked at him quizzically and asked, "Who is Mirajane?"

Austin grabs my hand and drags me to a snow white haired, blue eyed looking model.

She was extremely beautiful, I was pretty sure lots of people were checking her out…including Austin.

I elbowed Austin and waved 'hi' Mirajane. She kindly waved back and hugged me.

"Hi Ally!" she says after she releases me from the hug. "Dez and Austin told me A LOT about you!"

I smiled and said, "Aw! I am pretty sure they said nice things about me right?"

Mirajane was about to answer but Austin cut her off and nervously says while chuckling, "Um…ladies! How about we get some…PUNCH!"

I looked at him strangely and Mirajane shrugged and walked toward the punch bowl.

(Line Break)

After a few hours of catching up with Ivy and Trish and learning new things about Mirajane, we all became inseparable of each other.

We even had our reserved seats in the café.

At the end of the party, Ivy and Mirajane gave me both their numbers and we all hugged goodbye.

"Bye guys! Thanks for coming!" I shouted out to my best friends.

I felt someone tugging at my waist and I knew it was Austin.

I turned around quickly and I started kissing him.

Like all kisses these were sweet and affectionate.

We were both lost in our own world as we kissed and we both knew that.

"Ahem!" someone coughed behind us.

Austin and I turned red and we looked at the person.

My eyes widen of who the person, well people were.

"Mom…" I whisper. "Dad…?"

**A/N: Well I will leave it at that. It's getting pretty late. So let me head to bed. For all you people wondering what my YouTube channel is…it is:**

**CubbyCatSings**

**I just got started and I uploaded a few videos. SMH. Don't judge my videos though. SUBSCRIBE if you want to!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 19: Catching Up**

**A/N: WTF. My spring break sucked. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A.**

_Recap_

_After a few hours of catching up with Ivy and Trish and learning new things about Mirajane, we all became inseparable of each other._

_We even had our reserved seats in the café._

_At the end of the party, Ivy and Mirajane gave me both their numbers and we all hugged goodbye._

_"Bye guys! Thanks for coming!" I shouted out to my best friends._

_I felt someone tugging at my waist and I knew it was Austin._

_I turned around quickly and I started kissing him._

_Like all kisses these were sweet and affectionate._

_We were both lost in our own world as we kissed and we both knew that._

_"Ahem!" someone coughed behind us._

_Austin and I turned red and we looked at the person._

_My eyes widen of who the person, well people were._

_"Mom…" I whisper. "Dad…?"_

I tear away from Austin's comforting arms and walk toward the weary couple I call my parents.

My mother was looking anxious, with that sad gleam in her eyes. Her hands were twitching in anxiety as I near closer to her.

My father on the other hand, still had that angry gleam in his eyes as he looked as Austin. That angry gleam in his eyes had a lot of memories.

_*Flashback*_

"_I'm pregnant." I breathe out to my father and mother._

_My mother looks at me taken aback and my father glares at me._

"_Who is the father?" my dad asked._

"_Austin." I replied, my eyes filling with tears._

"_Ally, I told you this boy was irresponsible! How could be this shallow and stupid!" My father shouted._

"_Why Ally, why?" my mother asked shaking her head._

"_You have a choice, to either get OUT of my house by keeping the child, or get an abortion." My father said fuming. _

_I look at my parents and clutch my stomach._

"_No," I whispered. "No. I am keeping the child."_

_My father looks at me with so much fury I have never seen before. I knew it was time to leave and never come back._

"_Go; get out of my house Ally. I don't want to see you again." My dad said, pointing at the door._

_*End of Flashback*_

My tears start stinging my eyes. I hold them back and hugged my mother carefully.

My mother wraps her arms around me and whispers, "I missed you. I shouldn't have said those words. I love you very much, Ally."

She starts crying and I rub her back in comfort. I release her from the hug and I turned to hug my dad.

As I move closer towards him, my father says, "Ally, may I take Austin somewhere?"

I glance at Austin who was giving me a small smile and I cautiously look back at my dad.

I slowly nodded 'yes' and my dad takes Austin's hand and they walk out the café's doors together.

I guess it was only mom and Ally time.

"So mom, would you like to join me for hot chocolate?" I asked her.

My mom nods, "Sure, I would love to."

I smile and we take a seat at one of the booths in the café.

(Line Break)

We ordered our hot chocolate and my mom and I did some "catching up".

"So…Ally, how is the pregnancy going?" my mom asked.

Our hot chocolate arrived and I take a mug, sipping the hot drink.

"Well, it's only 4 months left so; I guess it's doing okay. I am somehow forgetting often." I replied, cracking a smile at the last part.

My mom also grabs her mug and cracks a smile.

As we talked I had learned that my mom has been doing well in Miami and is proud of me and Austin.

Apparently she is quite excited for me to have grandchildren and is "hoping for a lot more in the future."

She winks at me and I blush like crazy.

"Ally, have you ever thought of you and Austin getting married?" she asked.

I instantly red and almost spewed out my hot chocolate in my mouth; luckily I swallowed the liquid and smiled.

"Sometimes, but don't you think it's a bit early for this to happen?" I said skeptically.

My mom patted my hand and said, "It is never too early for young love, sweetie."

I roll my eyes at the cheesy romance advice.

"Thanks mom. I am glad you care about me and Austin. We will figure out our lives together." I said, blushing a bit.

My mom smiled and got up and exited the booth.

"Well Ally, looks like it's time for me to go." She says.

My mom opens her arms for a hug and I get up to go give her one.

"I will visit you later, okay?" she murmurs.

"Yeah, love you mom!" I said.

"Love you too!" my mom replies and exits the café, leaving me behind with my hot chocolate.

(Line Break)

The next morning, I woke up to the sounds of loud noises.

Going downstairs to inspect, I see Austin and Brownie playing catch around the house.

I pinch the bridge of my nose when I see a lamp on the floor, my favorite blanket scattered on the floor, and the cushions of the couch thrown everywhere.

And the worst one was:

A broken window.

Even though I saw this horrifying disaster in front of my eyes, Brownie and Austin were still playing catch as if there was no tomorrow.

And this honestly pissed me off.

"HEY!" I shouted, but Brownie and Austin still ignored me.

As my head filled with cuss words, I stormed over where Austin and Brownie were and snatched the ball from Austin's hand.

"Hey! Ally! We were playing with that!" Austin whines.

"Yeah, you are gonna be sleeping outside with Brownie until you fix that broken window you made." I grumbled.

Austin rolls his eyes. "I am pretty sure it isn't that bad, Ally."

"Really, you don't say so? Why don't you look at the damn window yourself?" I said, throwing my hands in the air with annoyance.

As Austin walks with me to see our window, his eyes widen at the sight of it.

"Okay…maybe it is that bad!" Austin exclaim.

I glare at him. "Ya think Austin? Ya think?"

Austin chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his neck.

"So…sleeping outside tonight with Brownie?" he asks nervously.

"Oh, Austin, of course you are. Oh, and bring Dez, I am pretty sure he would _love_ sleeping with you outside." I replied rolling my eyes.

Austin sighs and looks at Brownie. "It's your entire fault Brownie!"

Brownie whimpers in confusion and I laugh.

Austin laughs along with me and says, "Can I at least sleep indoors?"

"No!" I exclaim and Austin rolls his eyes, pouting.

"It's all your fault Brownie!" Austin says, sighing.

I look at Austin accusingly. "Excuse me, Brownie didn't break the window, _you_ did."

Austin pouts once more and points at Brownie childishly. "It's still your fault Brownie!"

Brownie growls at Austin, offended obviously and I giggle.

"I think you may have offended Brownie." I said, pointing at her.

Austin looks at her and Brownie growls in her defense of Austin's comment.

"Sorry Brownie..." Austin chuckles nervously. "Easy there, girl..."

I stiffle a giggle at Brownie walks off.

"But seriously Ally, do I _have_ to?!" Austin whines.

"Yeah, I am still making you sleep outside even if you _call_ someone to fix it or you fix it yourself." I replied, crossing my arms, glaring at him.

Austin's eyes lighten up and smiles.

"I got an IDEA!" he exclaims.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"I will fix the window!" Austin says, rushing towards the door, and exiting.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?!" I exclaimed after he shut the door. "You are _still_ sleeping outside!"

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose once more.

_What a boyfriend..._ I thought. _What a boyfriend._

**A/N: Well, I think this is an 'ok' chapter. Ah, well.**

**Ashley xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 20: Just a Bad Day**

**A/N: Sigh…long Author's note at the end. Chapter will be SHORT. Gotta update. Be happy if its long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A.**

As the days wind down for Austin to go on tour, he was sleeping outside…intentionally. Sure he fixed the window, and slept outside like he promised, but he apparently said "the 'wilderness' is _amazing_ with Brownie". I had no problem with that, not at all. But at a rate like this, the bed at night is pretty lonely without him.

Whenever Austin sleeps with me, it feels like I am…safe and protected. Without him it just feels…_empty_.

I thought about this as I was pouring dog food in Brownie's bowl. It took me seconds later to find out I overfilled it.

"Ah dammit, stupid bowl of…dog food!" I muttered to myself in frustration.

Brownie seemed to sense there was food, and came through the kitchen.

She started barking and started lapping up the dog food that fell on the floor.

"Brownie," I cried. "Don't do that! You have no idea what is on the _floor_! We haven't cleaned the floor in 3 to 4 weeks!"

I cringed and wrinkled my nose in disgust at the last part of my statement.

"_We seriously need a maid._" I thought and started to drift my mind off Brownie and looked around my kitchen.

Plates piled up in the sink, and dirt was scattered everywhere as well as smudges of spaghetti sauce on the counters.

Yeah. We do need a maid.

I shrug my shoulders and planned to call a maid tomorrow.

The front door opens and I hear Austin voice.

"Ally! I am home!" Austin shouts. "Where are you?! I need to see that beautiful face."

"In here!" I shout back.

Austin's footsteps get louder as he reaches the kitchen.

He hugs me and gives me kiss on the cheek from behind. "I missed you," I mumbled, and my heart warms up with love.

"You did huh," Austin whispers in my ear. He trails kisses down my neck, each one tender and sweet, giving my neck tingles of satisfaction.

"Mmm…yeah…" I said breathlessly and closed my eyes.

He was now nibbling and licking my earlobe and I was sighing with ease.

He soon stopped without me noticing and I open my eyes confused.

I looked up at him and saw his eyes clouded a darker brown.

It was lust.

I smirked and slapped his arm. "You are such a tease!" I said coyly. I motioned to my body while saying, "Too bad you can't get any of this."

Austin eyebrow quirks upward and he smiles amused. "Are you testing me, Ally?" he growls sexily in my ear. "Are you testing me, beautiful?"

I laughed and shook my head innocently. "Why would I do that?"

Austin rolls his eyes and smiles. "Because I know you can't resist me, Ally."

I look at him wide eyed and flustered. "Shut up Austin!" I said laughing, and blushing.

Austin laughs as well and sighs, taking my hand. "I am going to miss you while I am gone on tour."

I look at him and nod solemnly. "Can you sleep with me tonight?" I asked meekly, on the verge to tears.

Austin looks at me and then outside the window for some time.

"Yeah," he says, looking into my eyes. "I will. For you."

I smile at him warmly and he carries me bridal style and into our room, where deep sleep and dreams will happen.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. So for all you peeps that want to know about my month long disappearance, I am just going to tell you trouble and shit was happening. So the effects that are going to take place now and until the end of May (maybe) will be:**

**(1) I will update RARELY. (Sorry!)**

**(2) Will be doing Beta requests. (Time to send feedback will be optional)**

**(3) And all of my/some of my stories will BE on hiatus. **

**This wasn't planned out. I have stuff coming up and just…so much stress. So hopefully you will keep it at me and just look out for my stories!**

**Thanks,**

**Ashley xoxo**

**(P.S.: I love you guys! Especially those people who keep up their continuing support.)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Tour Time**

**A/N: Hey Guyss! Well. Finals are coming up and my History Final was a SUCCESS! Anyways. Memorial Break, and I have decided to update all my friggin' stories! Good idea right? Y'all deserve this chapter. LUFF Y'ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A.**

I was an emotion wreck down. I don't know if it was part of the pregnancy or anything, but when Austin was going to leave me boarding his flight, I cried to death.

Yeah, I was totally going to miss him.

Before he boarded his flight, Austin hugged me tightly as I sobbed. Gently stroking my hair, he whispered, "Only three weeks alright? I will be back. I love you." in my ear.

I smile weakly and let the tears splash on his jacket. It suddenly felt cold in the airport, either from the air conditioner or the fact Austin is leaving.

"_Flight 3A is soon departing. Please head to your boarding site._" The voice in the intercom announced, causing me and Austin to jolt apart.

Austin's warm hazel eyes glaze on me, causing me to feel warm inside all a sudden.

He gives me one last hug and kiss and leaves me to go board his flight. He soon then enters the terminal.

As I watch every last passenger enter the terminal, I try not to cry.

"_Flight 3A is now departing._" The voice in the intercom says, loud and clear. "_Flight 3A is now departing._"

I struggle to smile and think positive.

"_It's going to be alright._" A voice said in my head.

Said no one ever.

(Line Break)

"Aw. Ally. Come on. Have some fun! Austin is going to be alrighty!" Ivy says, patting my hand.

Mirajane, Ivy, and I were having a major discussion about Austin and what he could do while he is away from me. And I…was going paranoid.

I smile and then frowned, my eyes widening. "Ivy," I said, my voice going an octave higher. "What if Austin cheats on me?!"

Ivy rolls her eyes, pouting in the process, obviously annoyed. "You asked that question several times. Take a damn chill pill. Austin is not going to cheat on you. Gosh, Ally, let's hit the clubs or something. I'm bored." Ivy says and huff placing her hands on her hips.

"Well," Mirajane perks up, pursing her lips. "We can…play ding-dong ditch?"

I widen my eyes with shock and said, "You guys don't do this kind of stuff right?"

Ivy quirks and eyebrow up and mischievously smiles. "Who says we wouldn't?" she says and turns to Mirajane.

"Great idea Mirajane! How about we start at…Daytona Avenue?" Ivy says, giving us a "Come on bitches, want a challenge" smile.

Mirajane returns the smile and says the one word I was dreading to hear:

"Sure."

"_Oh snap_…" I thought, looking at each of my friends.

(Line Break)

Have you ever imagined two friends of yours driving you to an unknown area, while you are 5 months pregnant?

Yeah. Like I even enjoy it.

I was in the backseat of Ivy's Audi, nervously tapping the window.

"Ally," Ivy asked voice full of concern. "Are you alright there? You've been tapping the window for an hour and we haven't reached our Ding Dong Ditching location, or DDD."

Mirajane laughs and says, "Ivy! We are almost there!"

Ivy's face brightens and she starts to drive a bit faster and later parks near a house.

To my surprise, Daytona Avenue was not at all what I expected. It looked like a wealthy neighborhood, with, you know, wealthy people.

"Ivy…" I started.

"Shush and watch and learn, honey." Ivy says and walked up the doorstep one person's house and rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later we heard the door starting to unlock and soon Mirajane shouts, "RUN!"

Ivy started running first, with a menacing smile on her face. Mirajane runs next and grabs my hand, and we all tumble in a nearby set of bushes near the house.

Hiding there, we watched the person come out of the house and looked around for the person who rang the doorbell.

I felt my body trembling with adrenaline flowing through my veins and I wonder, "_Why the hell am I doing this._"

But out of ridicule, I didn't care. It was stupid, yes, but I didn't care for the world.

I know for a fact I was going to have some serious fun.

(Line Break)

_Run Ally, run, run, and run_

That, was my mantra to survive, literally.

I was in deep shit. Along with Ivy and Mirajane of course.

*_Flashback*_

_Mirajane, Ivy, and I come across the same house again for the second try._

_I giggle and run up the doorstep. _

_Ivy and Mirajane continuous encouragement._

_I give them a menacing smile and rang the doorbell and started to run. _

_But it was too late, the person came out of the house, furious, face red as a tomato._

_"Hey! You three! I am calling the police!" He says._

_I trembled in fear, and then Ivy grabs my hand we all started running._

_*End of Flashback*_

Here we are running, inches close to Ivy's Audi.

"Ivy, even though I enjoyed doing this stupid thing. I am SO killing you when I get home." I shrieked.

Ivy flashed me a smile and then says, "Thanks sweetheart. I love the offer. Now, how about we get to the car first?"

Mirajane smiles and laughs. "We are such retards."

We agreed and then soon we reach Ivy's car. Huffing and puffing or just trying to gasp for air like I did, we gave hi-fives to one another.

It was that soon we heard the sounds of the so called, police.

"Oh shit. Crap, Mirajane, Ally, get in the fucking car. NOW." Ivy demands and we quickly get in.

Ivy struggles with turning on the car, and I, start going paranoid.

"HURRY UP IVY!" Mirajane shouts and Ivy finally starts the car.

To my luck, well, to _our_ luck we got out of the so called street, Daytona Avenue just in time.

After a while, Ivy and Mirajane grins. "That was so awesome." Mirajane starts.

"I wonder about you two. You two crazy dumb asses. Dragging a pregnant woman to go DDD-ing." I said, glaring at the two people I call my friends. Correction, _best_ friends.

The two women laugh and smile. I roll my eyes.

"Oh Ally, you totally love us." They both say in synch.

"Yeah." I reply. "I do. I really do."

**A/N: Well what do you think? Bizarre right? LOL.**

**Reviewww!**

**Ashley xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: What to Wait For?**

**A/N: Okay. I am back. Mind refreshed everything. Now, I am going to fast-forward in the upcoming chapters on Ally's pregnancy. It's taking a lot of time and I don't want too many chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A!**

Spending my time with Trish, Mirajane, and Ivy kept me busy _a lot_.

The craziness of the trio was like my drug to even survive the absence of Austin.

Today was his last day of touring and for his last day he was playing here in Miami!

It was great for me because I had really needed Austin to save me from the people who were trying to keep me company. Cue in the facepalms.

When I told my buddies this, I was shocked to find Ivy the least disappointed, saying, "Aw. Who am I going to take ding dong ditching with me?"

I wanted to strangle her. Note - to - self: Never go Ding Dong Ditching with Ivy.

Period.

"Well you got Mirajane and Trish too. I am pretty sure they wouldn't mind going with you." I replied, resisting the urge to wrap my hands around her neck and swish it back and forth.

That bitch I call my best friend.

I still love her though and her mischievous antics and such.

"Great idea Ally! This is flubbin' awesome! Gotta go. Love ya!" Ivy says, cheeks reddening with excitement as she ran to my door and exited it.

All I have to say that if I see Mirajane, Trish, and Ivy on the news and are about to be put in jail, I am _soI _helping them.

Case closed.

(Line Break)

"And I also sent you the tickets, Ally." Austin said affectionately, as we were on Skype video chatting in my room.

I smiled widely saying, "Yeah I know I have them. Thank you Austin. That's very sweet of you."

You have no clue how much I was blushing.

"Aw, is Ally blushing?" Austin teased.

"No," I said pouting.

Way to go Ally! Get your control back…on!

Austin laughs and rolls his eyes. In background someone called for Austin's name, as well as saying, "Austin the show starts in 2 hours!"

Austin nods and turns his attention back to me. "Well, I guess I gotta go Ally. See you at the concert! Love you." he says, with a twinkle in his eyes.

I wish I could be there with him and hug him.

But of course, I couldn't. But I can't say I miss him. Because I miss him a lot.

"Bye Austin! See you tonight! Love ya!" I said and we both ended the video chat.

I sigh in happiness and with a big confident smile I eagerly ran to my closet to pick an outfit.

(Line Break)

"Hurry, Trish! The concert is almost starting!" I shrieked at the curly haired Latina.

"Shut up Ally and relax. We are already here. Gosh." Trish replied, rolling her eyes.

"_Can't she see? My "hubby boo" is coming home after this concert. The dude is waiting for me. Probably to serenade me or something_!" I thought, silently pouting.

We both got of her car and before Trish could even take a step, I dashed ahead of her with such speed.

"Thanks Trish!" I shouted behind me as I ran. Trish waved goodbye in response.

'_Austin, Austin, Austin._' I swooned as I ran backstage, towards the door with a golden star on it with bold black letters spelling "**_AUSTIN MOON_**".

I knocked the door three times and giggled a bit.

Austin opened the door and smiled when he saw me.

He swooped me by the waist, making me giggle even more.

"I missed you…" I whispered. Austin placed his finger lightly on my lips. "Shh," he said quietly. "I know." He leaned in to the point his forehead was touching mine. "I missed you too." He says, looking deeply in my eyes.

Our chests were pressed against one another, making our hearts beat together, faster and faster every second.

"Just kiss me already you tease." I said, smiling a bit.

"I knew you would say that," he says and captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

Best. Kiss. Ever.

(Line Break)

In all, the concert was awesome. Austin was looking at me during the whole entire time.

Jealous much girls?

"I am so glad you are back, Austin." I said as we sat together snuggling on the couch at home.

"Yeah?" he says looking down on me.

"Yeah. I love you." I said snuggling deeper in his chest.

"I love you too." He said that night.

I give him a small smile and drifted asleep.

**A/N: Well. When the end of this story comes I am thinking of making a trilogy type thingy ma – bob. You'll see when time comes. :) **

**Anyway. Took time to write this chapter. Anyway's working on other stories that will soon show up. But, I obviously have to finish some stories…and yeah. Hope you guys out there are having a great summer! {H.A.G.S.!} Haha. See you later!**

***Ashley xoxo **


End file.
